Perpetual Love: A Brothers Love Is Never Ending
by Sweet Elizabeth 25
Summary: Zack and Cody end up going to an all male boarding school. The school is full of jerks who tease and abuse them just for laughs. Zack and Cody sick of being mistreated run away together an in the end all they really have is each other.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I deleted my other story Glory. I did that because it wasn't doing so hot. So I came up with another idea for a story. I hope this story does better than the other one did. This story is not based on a song like Glory was. This is just from my own ideas. I decided to put in an introduction that way you guys will know why Zack and Cody end up going to a boarding school. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. **

**Prologue**

It was a dark stormy night in Boston Massachusetts on October 24, 2007. Lightning was flashing all around them. You could see for miles as lightning tore its way through the sky turning night into day outlining downtown Boston's skyline. Rain fell from the sky so hard and so fast that it looked like a white sheet was draped over Boston. Thunder crackled and rumbled so loud and heavily you'd think the sky was falling.

Carey Martin was driving her fifteen year old twin boys Zachary and Cody Martin home from a basketball game that ran into over time. Zack and Cody were in the backseat talking loudly and so rapidly you couldn't understand what they were saying. They almost sounded as if they were talking another language. A language no one understood except them. They were so excited because they had won their basketball game in over time. They were so happy that nothing could possibly ruin their night.

"Boys, bring it down a little bit!" Carey Martin yelled over her sons' loud talking. "You're being a little too noisy!"

Zack and Cody looked at their mom a second and then back to each other. They shrugged off their mother's command to pipe down. They then began talking again the same way as before, loud and rapidly. Carey sighed and shook her head and continued to drive back home to the Tipton so they could get out of this nasty weather.

Zack and Cody continued their conversation where they had left off. A bright set of headlights coming right for them on their mother's left hand side caught Zack's attention. He looked past his brother's shoulder and saw the headlights coming right for them. Zack trailed off his eyes growing wide and his mouth dropping open in fear as he saw the lights not stopping anytime soon. Cody noticed his brother's fearful expression and felt his stomach drop.

"Zack." He whispered. "What's wrong?" He asked his voice fearful and shaky.

Zack didn't answer he continued to see the headlights coming right for them. Cody lifted up off the door and looked over his shoulder and saw the exact same thing his twin brother did. His face taking the same facial expressions as Zack's. Zack quickly turned away from Cody to his mother who was steady driving like she didn't notice the car coming right for them. She had the green light the headlights coming right for them had the red light.

"MOM!" Zack yelled grabbing a hold of her headrest. "LOOK OUT!"

"MOM!" Cody yelled as the car slammed into their car.

They all screamed as the car slammed into the driver's side with a crash and the shatter of the driver side window and the shatter of the backseat window behind the driver. The crash threw Zack over the passenger side armrest knocking his head on the dashboard and then falling back into the passenger seat draped over the armrest unconscious with blood oozing out the side of his head wear he hit his head on the dashboard. Carey's head slammed into steering wheel and flew back into the drivers seat unconscious blood oozing from her head, and arms wear the window glass cut into her arm. Cody fell head first onto the armrest and flew into backseat unconscious glass sticking in his arms and legs wear the window broke. Blood oozing from his nose wear he busted it when he slammed into the armrest.

The car hit them so hard that it spun their car around a couple times before they ran into a light post knocking the traffic lights out. The people that hit them got out of their car luckily with no injuries except a few cuts and bruises and walked over to the Martin's car. The man looked inside and saw the family unconscious. He then looked at his girlfriend who looked in the car too.

"Are they dead?" She asked her voice shaky as if she were about to cry. The guy looked at his girlfriend and shook his head nervously.

"I don't know." He said his voice just as shaky as his girlfriend's voice but a little more terrified. He didn't want to have to face the cops and admit he killed a family. Plus he had been drinking he didn't want to get arrested for DUI either. He turned away from the car and began to quickly walk off. "Come on! Let's get out of here before the cops show." He said walking over to his car.

"We can't leave them." She said as tears built in her eyes as she saw them lying there helplessly covered in blood. She looked at each of them. She looked horrified when she saw the kid in backseat with glass sticking out of his arms and legs with blood covering him where the glass stuck into him. She covered her mouth and the tears spilled out of her eyes uncontrollably. She couldn't stop crying after she looked at all three of them.

"CARLY! COME ON!" The guy yelled standing at the driver side door waiting on his girlfriend to hurry up and come on so he could get out of their. Carly looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend.

"Jet we can't! They maybe dead!" She called back as she turned back to the Martins.

"Exactly why we have to get out of here. I can't be caught driving under the influence!" He yelled back and then heard sirens coming up.

"CARLY LETS GO! NOW!" He yelled as he got in his car and shut the door then started the car.

Carly looked to her boyfriend and then back at the Martin family and began to run off to Jet's car. She got in shut the door and Jet drove off as quickly as he could down the road away from scene. He flew around corners and weaved in and out of traffic.

Zack began to regain consciousness and looked around at his surroundings and then remembered what happened. Someone crashed into them he recalled the bright headlights all to well. He was still wondering how he ended up in the front seat. He quickly forgot about that when he saw his mom and brother.

"Mom!" He called. "Mom wake up."

Zack didn't get any response from his mom and looked at her chest to see if it was rising up and down. He didn't see any movement of her chest. He leaned over her to see if he felt any air coming out of her nose or mouth again he didn't feel anything.

"MOM!" He called getting worried now. "MOM!" He yelled again and tears began to sting his eyes. He laid his head on her shoulder and cried silently. He was crying so hard his headache got worse. After a few minutes he wiped away his tears and looked at his little brother lying in the backseat still unconscious. "Cody." He whispered as he stared at his brother. Zack climbed over the armrest into the back seat. He fell into the backseat over Cody's legs. He quickly sat up and looked at Cody again. "Cody." He whispered again. He got no response and laid his head on his brother's chest to see if he heard a heart beat. "Cody, come on be with me little bro." He said as he laid his ear against his brother's chest.

A small smile came across his face as he heard his brother's heart beat faintly. He sat up and walked over to the other side of Cody. He lifted his brother's head and sat underneath him and gently laid his brother's head on his lap and stroked his hair gently waiting for the police and ambulance to arrive.

Zack was dosing on and off when he heard a moan come from underneath him. His eyes popped open and he looked down and saw his brother's head slowly moving side to side as he began to regain consciousness. Zack smiled as he saw his little brother's eyes open.

"Zack." He whispered squinting a little bit trying to adjust his blurred vision on his brother.

"Yeah, it's me." He said smiling lovingly at his brother and continued to stroke his brother's hair.

Cody tried to sit up. He raised his head a little off of Zack's lap and it quickly dropped it back.

"My head hurts. It feels like I was just hit by a car." He said rubbing his head a little. "What happened?" He asked.

"We were in a car accident." Zack replied looking down at Cody.

"Is mom okay?" Cody asked.

Zack's face took a solemn look and he kind of looked away from his brother. Cody didn't like it when Zack did that look. He knew that meant bad news was on the way. Cody braced himself for the worst.

"No Cody, we lost her." Zack said as tears burned his eyes and he turned his head completely away from Cody. He didn't want Cody to see him cry.

Cody quickly sat up ignoring the throbbing in his head. He looked at Zack and saw the side of his face wet with fresh tears. He knew Zack was telling the truth and he began to feel the tears in his eyes build and burn too.

"What are we going to do?" Zack asked as his shoulders shuddered as he began to cry harder.

Cody had never seen Zack so upset in his life. Zack never cried so hard or at least he never saw it. Cody reached out to his brother and pulled him into his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around his older brother's shoulders and wrapped his other arm around his brother's chest and over his arm. Cody clasped his hands together and held his brother close as they cried together.

"I don't know." Cody whispered closing his eyes and laying his head on top of his brother's.

Zack began to cry again turned around in his brother's arms and looked at him. Cody looked back at him both of their faces tear stained. Zack wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and hugged him. He laid his head down on his brother's shoulders and closed his eyes as the tears began to pour out of his eyes again. Cody did the same and they stayed there like that hugging each other until help arrived.

"Cody?" Zack whispered as he still lay on his brother's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"What if they separate us?" Zack asked hugging his brother tighter. Cody's eyes widened as Zack said that.

"We're not going to let that happen." Cody whispered back hugging Zack tighter. "We will always be together. Together until the end." He whispered as tears fell down his face on to his brother's shoulder. Zack nodded in agreement with what his brother said and tears fell down his face onto Cody's shoulder.

"I love you Cody." Zack whispered as he opened his eyes and looked out the back windshield holding onto Cody tighter.

"I love you too, Zack." Cody whispered back looking out the cracked front windshield holding onto Zack tighter.

**A Couple Weeks Later...**

Two social workers walked into the hospital where Zack and Cody were and walked over to the receptionist's desk. They stood there a moment waiting for the receptionist to get off the phone and assist them in finding Zack and Cody.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day." The receptionist said and hung up the phone. The phone clicked as it fit the phone cradle perfectly like the missing piece of a puzzle. She looked up at the two gentlemen from social services and smiled politely. "May I help you?" She asked kindly.

"We're looking for Zachary and Cody Martin. Can you tell us which room they are in please?" He asked his voice deep and serious.

"May I ask who you are?" She asked looking at each of them.

"We're Thomas Young and Robert Collins from social services." One of the gentlemen said as they pulled out their identification cards.

"Oh yes sir." She said quickly turning to her computer and looking up Zack and Cody on her computer. "Zachary Martin is in room 313 and Cody Martin is in 412." She said looking back up at the gentlemen again smiling politely at them.

"I'll take Zachary and you take Cody." Thomas Young said looking at Robert Collins.

Robert Collins nodded and they walked over to the elevator. Thomas pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. Thomas heard a beep and looked at the elevator as the doors opened. Thomas and Robert stepped in and pressed the button to close the door before anyone else could get in. Thomas pressed the button to go to the third and fourth floor. The elevator beeped and opened up on the third floor. Thomas stepped out and the doors closed and took Robert to the fourth floor. Thomas walked down the halls looking for room 313. He saw room 311 and looked at the next door and their it was room 313.

Zack was sitting up in bed watching television when he saw a nicely dressed man walk around the corner of his hospital room. Zack looked at him curiously. He had never seen that man in his life.

"Zachary Martin?" He asked looking at Zack.

"Yes?" Zack answered suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Thomas walked over to Zack's bed and stood next to him. Zack moved a little to his left to get away from the man. He wasn't sure who it was and didn't quite trust him. Thomas smiled at Zack a little bit.

"I'm Thomas Young; I'm not here to hurt you. Trust me." He said kindly still smiling. "I'm from social services." He said pulling out his identification card. Zack looked at the card and nodded.

"Social Services?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm here to take you to your new home." Thomas said.

"Is dad here to get me and Cody?" He asked smiling becoming excited.

"No, your dad said he couldn't take you and your brother. He said he wasn't fit to take care of you two with his band and all."

"What's going to happen then?" He asked his happiness disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"You're going to be attending Willington's Home For Boys."

Zack's face turned pale. He didn't like the sound of that being in an orphanage. A second later Cody popped into his head. What about Cody? What's going to happen to him? Is he going to be there with him?

"An orphanage? What about my brother? I got to have him with me. He's basically the only family I have left." Zack asked getting worried.

"No, it's not an orphanage. It's a boarding school for boys like you. Don't worry about your brother that is being taken care of." Thomas said looking at Zack. Zack's face took a look of confusion and anger.

"What you mean it's being taken care of?" He said eyeing Thomas sternly.

"Just go get changed so we can go." Thomas said becoming impatient with Zack.

"I'm not leaving this bed until you tell me what's going to happen with my brother!" He said getting angry.

Thomas sighed and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Zack.

"Cody is going with you." Thomas said.


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Moved In

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate them. I'm glad you guys liked the prologue. Here is Chapter 1 of my story. Now this is where the story begins I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 1**

**Getting Moved In**

A couple days later Thomas Young picked Zack and Cody up from the Tipton where they had been staying with Mr. Moseby until they were picked up and taken to Willington's. Zack and Cody were already packed and ready to go when Thomas arrived to get them. They walked out to his car and set their suitcases in the trunk of his car. When they finished loading up the trunk they got in the backseat and waited for Thomas to drive off. Thomas got in the car and started it up. He pulled the gearshift into drive and began to drive off. Zack and Cody looked at the Tipton one last time before Thomas turned the corner and headed down the interstate.

It still didn't seem right that they were leaving the Tipton. They had thought they would be there always and forever until they got married and had families of their own. They thought they would always have their mother there for support. It was like a nightmare for the Martin twins. A nightmare that they couldn't wake up from. No matter how hard they tried to wake up it wasn't happening. It was reality and they had to get used to it.

Zack and Cody looked out the windows as they began to ride down the interstate. The car was quiet the only thing that was heard was the classical music Thomas was listening too. The Martin twins were quiet as they tried to let everything sink in and get used to their new lives.

As they drove down the interstate they read the bright green reflective interstate signs. They both noticed the sign that read you are now leaving Boston city limits. They had no idea they were going to be leaving Boston. They looked at each other a moment after they read the sign and then looked back at the interstate signs and continued to read them to their selves.

A few hours past since they had left Boston city limits and they saw Thomas taking an exit that read to New Ashford. They again looked at each other they had never heard of that city before. Thomas took the exit and Zack and Cody looked out the windows and saw a sign that read Berkshire County. A moment later they read another sign that read welcome to New Ashford Massachusetts the city with the population of only 248 residents. They looked at each other and nodded when they realized why they had never heard of New Ashford, it was a small quiet town that everyone knew your name. Which that was something that they weren't quite used too. They were used to cars speeding around corners, sirens going off at all times of the night, and when you meet someone the very next day they forget who you are.

Zack and Cody saw a big tall three-story building coming up on their right. It looked really old and raggedy. It looked like it needed some repairs. They hoped that wasn't the place they would be staying. Thomas began to slow down at the old ragged building until he came to a complete stop. Zack and Cody noticed an old stone sign in front on the building that read Willington's Home for Boys. They looked at each other skeptically not wanting to believe that was their new home.

The boys in the courtyard that were playing stopped what they were doing as they saw social services stopping in front of the school/home. They couldn't wait to see what they were bringing in this time. Zack and Cody became slightly nervous as they saw the car being stared down by all those boys. It made them feel a little uncomfortable.

"Okay boys." Thomas said as he placed his arm around the back of passenger side headrest and looked back at the twins. "We're here."

Zack and Cody looked from the window to Thomas and raised an eyebrow. They still didn't want to believe that his old decrepit building was going to be their new home. Thomas smiled a little bit at them a nodded. The twins sighed and slid over to the backseat doors. They opened the doors and stepped out grabbing the whole courtyard's attention. They felt the students eyes burn into them as they were watched carefully. They then heard quiet murmurs coming from the crowd. Zack turned around to face them and cocked an eyebrow at them and Cody nervously stared back at the crowd.

They shut the doors of the car and walked over to the trunk and waited for Thomas to pop the trunk. The trunk popped and Zack lifted the trunk and they began to pull out their suitcases. As Cody pulled out his last suitcase Zack shut the trunk and they walked over to the side of the car and looked around the courtyard at all the kids staring them down.

"What's their deal?" Cody quietly asked as he leaned in towards his brother. "We look exactly like them. We have the same uniform navy blue slacks with a black belt and black dress shoes, a white long sleeve button down dress shirt with a navy blue tie, and navy blue blazer with the Willington emblem. What's the problem?"

Zack shrugged, "I don't know." He said looking at his brother and smiled a little; "Maybe they have never seen identical twins before."

"Boys, remember to check in with the main office to get your dorm number and class schedule!" He called out leaning towards the passenger side window that he rolled down just a few moments ago.

Zack and Cody embarrassed looked over their shoulder at Thomas. They nodded assuring Thomas that they knew what they had to do. Zack waved his hand left to right shooing Thomas off. Thomas smiled and nodded at the twins. He rolled up the window and began to drive off slowly. Zack and Cody watched as Thomas drove off and as he turned the corner Zack looked to his brother and picked up his suitcases.

"Come on." Zack said, "Let's get this shit over with."

Cody looked at his brother and nodded. He picked up his suitcases and he and Zack began to walk up the sidewalk to the school. As they walked down the sidewalk they received dirty looks and heard murmurs among the crowd as they past by. Zack and Cody looked around at each one of them becoming more nervous by the second.

"What a freak show." Someone in the crowd said as the twins passed by them. Cody looked over in the direction he heard that comment and looked at each and every person in that area.

"What is this, attack of the clones?" Someone else said as they passed by them. Zack looked over in the direction he heard that and stared each and every person over there down.

Zack and Cody turned away from the directions they were looking to what was in front of them. They saw a heavy set white guy who had to be a least 200 or 300 pounds who was at least a year or two older than they were. The guy wasn't moving out of their way so they decided to go around him. They were stopped when the guy held out his arms to stop them. They ran into his arms and fell back a few steps.

"What have we here?" The guy asked grabbing Zack and Cody's lanyards where their ID badge was hanging. He pulled them up to him by the lanyards so he could read the badges. "Zachary and Cody Martin." He said looking up from the badges to Zack and Cody. "Look kids this school has always been a firm believer in guy/girl relationships. We do not need you queers ruining our reputation with your guy/guy relationship." He said looking at them both sternly.

"We're not gay." Zack said jerking his lanyard out of the guy's grip.

The guy smiled and took a piece of their hair and gripped it tight. Zack gave the guy a dirty look and Cody looked back at the guy nervously, to scared to do anything. Cody looked at his brother out the corner of his eye and saw Zack looked pissed. He wanted to tell Zack to relax and not let the big bully get to him, but he was too scared to say anything.

"Then explain the hair." He said yanking at the lock of hair belonging to them that he gripped in his hand. "It's quite long. Especially your brother's." He said yanking Cody's hair a little harder.

"Ow." Cody yelped a little as the guy yanked his hair harder.

Zack's eyes got narrower and narrower as he continued to get madder and madder at the guy. Cody knew by looking at Zack out the corner of his eye that his brother was fixing to blow up.

"Let me guess, your brother is supposed to be the female in your relationship." The guy said with a smirk and a laugh.

Zack shoved the guy away from he and Cody and looked at him his face turning red with anger. Cody looked over at his brother and wanted to stop Zack from doing anything to start a fight with the guy. Once again Cody was to scared to do anything to stop Zack.

"I don't know where you come from, but where we're from long hair is stylish." Zack said through gritted teeth. His voice was low and deep. Deeper than what it usually was. Cody knew if his brother's voice got really deep then he was majorly pissed off.

"Oh you wanna play tough guy now." He said smiling at Zack. He just couldn't take Zack seriously as he got madder and madder. "I get it." He said smiling bigger. "You wanna impress your little girlfriend."

Cody saw Zack unbuttoning his jacket from the corner of his eye and saw him throw it the ground on top of his suitcases. Cody's eyes grew wide, as he knew that his brother was fixing to throw a fight. Zack loosened his tie and took it off throwing it on top of his jacket. He then pulled his shirt out and unbuttoned the top button.

"You wanna settle this now!" Zack demanded walking up to the guy. "I'll show you who's a man."

People slowly began to walk in and crowd around the guy and the twins. No one in the school's history had ever stood up to the big man on campus. Cody walked up behind Zack and grabbed his arms and began pulling him back.

"Come on Zack; let's get out of here." Cody said is voice shaky with fear. "Just ignore him. Don't let him get to you that's what he wants. He feeds off of your anger it makes him think he's powerful when he makes someone crack. Walk away." Cody said pulling his brother back.

"Yeah, Zack listen to your girlfriend." The guy said. "I'm sure he knows what's best for you." The guy teased egging Zack on waiting for him to crack again.

Zack tore away from his brother's grip and began to walk back up to the guy. He stood in front the guy with his arms open waiting for him to take the first swing.

"Let's go then." Zack said.

Cody ran up behind Zack, "Zack no, let's just get out of here." He said grabbing his brother's arms again and pulled him back. "Zack, stop!" Cody yelled. Zack surprised at Cody's outburst looked at him from over his shoulder. "That's what he wants you to do. Don't give in to temptation." Cody said pulling Zack back to where their suitcases were. Zack pulled away from his brother and picked up the clothing he took off and his suitcases.

"This isn't over." Zack said looking at the guy as he and Cody passed by him and walked into the school.

"I'll be waiting!" The guy called back. "Just don't bring your girlfriend we don't want him ruining the fight!"

They stopped at the doors to the main office and dropped their suitcases to their sides. Zack buttoned his shirt back up and put his tie back on. He then put on his blazer and buttoned it up. After that Zack and Cody walked into the doors and waited at the front desk for assistance.

"Can I help you boys?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, we're Zachary and Cody Martin we're new here." Cody said smiling politely at the lady.

"Oh yes." She said looking at two folders lying next to her. "That's right we were expecting you today." She said picking up the folders. Zack and Cody smiled at her as she opened their files. "Zachary Martin?" She asked looking up at the twins.

"That would be me." Zack said reaching over his brother's shoulder to grab his folder from the lady.

"And you must be Cody?" She said handing Cody his folder. Cody smiled at her and took his folder.

The twins walked out of the office and stood next to their suitcases that they left outside the door. Zack smiled softly and looked up at his brother.

"What room do you have?" Zack asked. Cody looked up from his folder to his brother.

"I'm in dorm 215." Cody said. "What about you?"

"220" Zack replied. "If we're not roommates then who are our roommates?"

Cody's eyes grew wide and he looked up from his folder and locked eyes with his brother. What if one of them roomed with that guy outside. The thought haunted Cody. He didn't want to think about it.

**The Dorms...**

Zack and Cody walked up the stairs to their rooms. They got to the second floor and turned to the left and walked down the hall. It was quiet, actually too quiet for them. So quiet it was almost scary. Cody looked at the room numbers on the doors and saw his 215. Cody sighed and stopped at his door and pulled out his key.

"I'll see you later." Zack said as he continued to walk down the hall to his room.

Cody nodded and his brother flashed a comforting smile at him. Cody turned his head to the doorknob and stuck the key into the keyhole. He turned it to the left and heard the lock click as the door unlocked. Cody nervously turned the knob of his dorm and stepped inside.

The inside of his dorm was made of wood and he saw two beds lying in the room. It reminded him too much of the Tipton and how he and Zack's room looked much like his dorm room. The room was empty he didn't see his roommate. He shrugged and placed his suitcase on the bed closest to the door. He was about to open his suitcase when he heard voices coming into the room. He quickly looked up and saw a boy about his age walk into the room with his friend.

"That's my bed." The guy said looking at Cody. The guy watched every move that Cody made. "You're over there faggot." The guy said shoving Cody's suitcases to the ground and pushing Cody into the bedpost off what was now his bed.

Cody looked at the guy pitifully. He bent over to pick up his suitcases and place them on the bed. The guy smiled and laughed a little bit at the expression on Cody's face. He looked as if he could cry.

"Aww... Is the wittle baby gonna cry." The guy asked sarcastically pouting his lower lip and pretending to wipe away tears from his eyes. The guy's friend laughed along with him.

Cody turned his back to the guys and opened his suitcases. He began to pull out his extra uniforms and weekend clothes. He didn't want to look at the guys because he knew he felt tears burning his eyes.

"Let's leave the wittle baby alone so he can cry." The roommate said as he and his friend walked out. Cody heard the door shut behind the guys and he fell onto his bed on top of his clothes and cried silently.

Zack finished unpacking and decided to go check on Cody. He walked out of his room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Cody's dorm and knocked on the door. He got no response so he turned the knob and it was still unlocked. He walked in and heard a sniffle. He walked in and saw Cody lying on the bed facing the wall crying.

"Cody?" Zack said quietly as he walked over to the bed. He sat down next to him placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Cody what's wrong?" Zack asked concerned for his brother. Cody wiped away his tears, sniffled a little and then turned over on his back and looked up at Zack.

"I can't take it here." He whispered. "The people are mean."

"It's only because we're new here and they just have to get used to us." Zack said looking down at Cody. "Like you told me, don't let them get to you." He said standing back up, "Now come on, let's go walk around and see if we can find our classes." He said with a loving smile and stuck his hand out for Cody to take.

Cody nodded and smiled back. He took his brother's hand and Zack pulled him up. Zack looked at his brother sympathetically as he saw tears rolling down Cody's cheeks. He took his thumb and wiped away his brother's tears.

"We don't want people to see you crying." He said with a smile. Cody smiled back and nodded. They left the dorm room and walked down the hall in search of their classes.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Night

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. The reviews give me so much encouragement to continue on with my stories. I really appreciate them. Anyways I'm glad you guys liked chapter 1. Here is chapter 2 and I hope you guys like this one. Please remember to read and review. **

**Chapter 2**

**The First Night**

Night time fell upon the small town of New Ashford Massachusetts. The lights inside the school took on a dim glow as Zack and Cody began walking back to their dorm rooms. They turned down the hall to their dorms to get some towels so they could go ahead and get a shower before they turned in for the night.

Cody stopped at his dorm room door and pulled out his key to unlock the door. Zack looked at his brother as he continued down the hall towards his room. He approached his room and turned the knob to see if it was unlocked maybe his roommate had returned for the night. The door opened and he walked into his room and saw his roommate sitting on the bed. The guy quickly looked up and saw Zack. Zack smiled nervously at him and slowly walked towards him.

"I'm Zack." He said holding out his hand for his roommate to shake still smiling nervously.

The guy looked at Zack and his face scrounged up into a look of disgust. The guy then slapped Zack's arm out of his face. Zack's eyes widened in surprise as he was taken back by the guy's sudden reaction. Zack was to stunned to move he just continued to look at the guy dazed.

"I don't give a flipping fuck who you are." The guy said as he continued to give Zack a dirty look. The guy spun around out of his bed and sat at the edge and placed his feet on the ground. "Now get out of my way!" He exclaimed as he stood up and shoved Zack into the wall.

Zack fell into the wall with a thud and closed his eyes tightly as he bumped the back of his head on the wooden wall. Zack glared at the guy through his bangs that fell over his eyes when he slammed into the wall. The guy stared back at Zack and smirked as he rounded the corner and walked out the door.

Zack watched as the guy rounded the corner and shut the door behind him. Zack heard the door click shut as his roommate shut the door. He pushed himself off the wall and brushed his bangs out of his eyes and walked over to his bed. He pulled out his pajamas and grabbed a towel. He picked his keys up off the nightstand and began to walk out the door and head for the shower room.

Cody arrived at the shower room a few minutes before Zack. He stood in line and waited in line along with the other students waiting to use the shower. Cody heard heavy footsteps come up behind him. He had a bad feeling it was the big guy from earlier when he and Zack first arrived. Cody nervously looked over his shoulders and saw just whom he expected to see. The guy looked down on Cody and glared at him. The guy took his big hand and with all the strength in his arm he shoved Cody out of line.

"Get in the back!" The guy yelled. "You're in my spot!"

Cody flew backwards a few steps but caught his balance before falling backward onto the hard wood floor. After catching his balance he looked up at the guy and glared at him angrily. The guy looked back at him and flashed a wicked smile. Cody turned around and began to walk back to the end of the line.

Cody didn't notice the other guy had put his foot out in the walkway to purposely trip him. Cody minding his own business and still angry continued to walk right towards the guys foot. Cody then felt himself falling forward as he tripped over the guy's foot. To catch himself from falling face first he grabbed a hold of anther guys arm.

The guy Cody grabbed a hold off looked at him strangely and then got angry. He shoved Cody off of his arm and pushed him to the ground. Cody flew back a few steps and tripped over his own feet causing him to fall backwards on his elbows. He landed hard against the wood floor and looked up at all the guys who all looked back down at him smiling and laughing.

"Get away from me queer!" The guy that shoved Cody yelled.

Cody looked up at the guy his anger turning into embarrassment and distress. The guys all looked back at him and saw his eyes glittering with tears in the dim light. Just seeing Cody like that made the guys laugh harder.

"I think he's going to cry again." Cody's roommate said pouting his lower lip again. The guys all laughed again.

Zack rounded the corner of the hall and he heard laughter coming from the line of guys waiting to get in the shower. He stopped walking when he laid his eyes upon his brother who was lying down on the floor. Zack concerned for his brother sprinted towards Cody's lying body. He stopped in front of Cody and gently pulled him up to his feet.

"You okay?" He asked concerned as he lifted his brother to his feet.

Cody nodded still a little surprised at what just happened. His eyes were still glittered with tears that were beginning disappear. Zack turned from his brother to the line of guys who were watching them. He stared each and every one of the guys down furiously. He wanted to rip each and every one of them up until there was nothing left of them. He never liked anyone picking on his brother. It seemed though recently that he was being really over protective of Cody. He was never this protective. Something was happening to his and Zack's relationship, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Uh oh, I think we got him mad." The big white guy from earlier sarcastically mentioned as he saw Zack's eyes narrowed as he eyed each and every guy. "Quick! Everyone take cover he may have a hidden weapon!"

"You guys are pathetic." Zack quietly stated as he looked at each and every boy in the eyes. His voice was loud enough for them to hear him though. "All of you!" He yelled startling Cody and the other guys.

Zack again eyed them sternly his eyes not leaving theirs once. After a moment the surprised crowd began to laugh and snicker again. They just could never take the Martin twins seriously. Zack grabbed his brother's arm and they walked to the back of the line and waited for the showers.

Midnight crept up on Cody and he still couldn't go to sleep yet. He rolled over onto his left side and looked over at the nightstand where he had placed the picture of he, Zack and his mother had taken at the mall a couple months ago. He felt the tears burn his eyes as he began to remember the good times. The times before the tragic accident and before he and Zack were sent to his hell that they now had to call home.

The tears began to burn his eyes even more as he tried to hold them back. He couldn't take the burning anymore and closed his eyes tightly and the tears that were stinging his eyes poured out. They poured down his cheek an onto his pillow.

Cody rolled back over on his right side and buried his face into his pillows as he cried. He curled himself up into a ball and pulled the covers up to his neck and gripped it tight as he began to cry harder. After a minute Cody rolled back over on his left side and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand.

He threw the cover off of him and sat up in bed. He wiped away his tears and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his pajama top. He sniffled again and got up off the bed. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the dorm and walked down the hall to Zack's room. He stood next to the door and flipped open his phone and dialed his brother's number.

Zack began to feel his bed vibrate which woke him up. He had no clue why his bed was vibrating. He then remembered he left his phone under his pillow, but who would be calling him especially this time of night. Zack stuck his hand under his pillow and pulled out his phone. He flipped open his phone without looking at caller ID and placed it up against his ear.

"mm..hello?" Zack answered the phone his voice low and groggy as he wiped his eyes.

"Zack?" Cody replied.

"Cody?" He asked sitting up in bed his voice still groggy but returning too normal slowly.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied his voice shaky as he tried to hold back tears.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked concerned for his brother.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Cody replied back. "Maybe I just wanted to talk."

"Cody, you wouldn't be calling me this time of night just to talk, and plus I can tell by your voice something is wrong." Zack said with a know it all attitude.

"I can't sleep." Cody answered. "Zack, can I stay with you tonight?" He asked his voice pitiful and sad just like it used to sound when they were younger and Cody had a nightmare and didn't want to sleep alone. Zack was quiet a minute. Cody stopped acting like that six years ago why is he starting it up again.

'_Is he really that traumatized by the school?' _Zack thought to himself. Zack breathed into the phone and wiped his eyes again. "Okay." Zack sighed; "I'll meet you at the door." He said and closed his phone and got out of bed and walked over to the door. Zack opened the door and jumped a little as he saw Cody already at the door. "Come on." He said as he took Cody's arm and gently pulled him in.

Zack pulled Cody in and shut the door behind him and walked back to his bed and lay back down. He pulled the covers up to his neck and was about to go back to sleep when he saw Cody still standing at the door.

"You can come over here." Zack said as he looked at Cody oddly not quite understanding why Cody was standing at the door. Cody slowly walked over to Zack's bed and sat down. He just sat there he didn't lie down. "You can lie down, you know." Zack said growing slightly impatient with Cody he wanted to go back to sleep.

Cody looked over his shoulder to his brother who laid there staring at him, waiting to see what he was going to do. Cody hesitated a moment he didn't want Zack's roommate to see them sleeping together. He slowly lifted the covers of Zack's bed and slid his legs underneath it and pulled the covers up to his neck. As he lay next to his brother he felt a since of comfort. All of his tears dried and a small smile crept across his face. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

As Zack saw his brother close his eyes he gently lifted up on his left elbow and glanced over Cody's shoulder. He saw Cody looked happy. The happiest he had seen Cody since the night that they won their basketball game before their mom died. Zack smiled too, he was happy to see Cody happy. He would do anything just to please his brother. Cody meant the world to him he couldn't afford to upset him.

As he stared down at Cody he felt a weird feeling take over him. A feeling that he hadn't felt since he and Max dated, but why is he having this feeling around Cody. Cody was his brother he couldn't love Cody like that. Maybe he did because his hands were moving faster than his thoughts.

Zack stared down at his brother adoringly. He propped his head up on his left hand and took his right hand and gently placed it against Cody's cheek. His cheek was warm and soft as he began too gently stroke it with the back of his hand. Zack felt all kinds of feelings and thoughts run through his head as he looked down on his little brother and stroked his cheek. Zack pulled his hand up Cody's cheek and brushed his hair behind his ear revealing the rest of Cody's right cheek. Zack smiled affectionately at his younger brother as he saw the rest of Cody's face.

Zack couldn't help himself his body was moving faster than his thoughts. He leaned down over Cody running his arm over Cody's arm and inched closer to his brother's cheek. He closed his eyes as his lips gently pressed down upon Cody's cheek for a kiss. After a minute Zack slowly pulled away from his brother's cheek and once again smiled lovingly at him. He lifted up a little bit and stopped at Cody's ear.

"I love you, Cody." Zack whispered as he took his hand and placed it on top of Cody's and laced his fingers through Cody's and gently pulled him close. With another loving smile he laid down and gently shut his eyes and went back to sleep holding onto his brother tight.

As Cody closed his eyes and lay down next to his brother he felt his brother looking down upon him. It made him feel protected. Protected from all dangers. It was like Zack was the father lion looking after his baby cub. He then felt his brother's warm hand stroke his cheek gently. It felt so much like his mother's touch only Zack's touch brought chills down his spine and butterflies in his stomach. What did that mean? He felt Zack continue to stroke his cheek gently and then he felt his brother's fingertips slide across his face. Zack's fingertips sliding across his face made him shiver it as so arousing.

Cody then felt his brother's warm breath against his neck and his brother's arm slide down across his arm and their hands touched. That brought even more chills down his spine. Did Zack know what he was doing to Cody? Every bit of skin that belonged to Zack that touched his aroused him. He wished Zack would stop before he gets to aroused. He wanted so badly to just flip over on top of Zack and kiss him all over.

Cody then felt his brother's warm soft lips connect with his cheek. Oh the agony Cody dealt with to hold himself from flipping over on his back and locking lips with his brother. It drove him crazy. It was as if he was ripping his hair out. He couldn't take the torture any more. He wished Zack would stop. As he felt his brother's lips leave his cheek he then felt Zack's warm breath blowing gently into his ear which really drove him nuts. That's when he heard it. The words that meant the world to him. I Love You, Cody.' It kept ringing in his ears like a chime. He wanted so badly to tell Zack the exact same thing, but he didn't know if the love Zack was talking about was the same as the love he had for Zack.

Then he felt his brother's hand lay on top of his and felt Zack's fingers lace into his fingers. He couldn't help but smile again as he felt his brother pull him close. So close their bodies touched.

Cody felt secure when Zack wrapped his arm around his stomach and held him close. He felt like he was away from all danger lurking around. Along with the body heat they shared it all drove him wild. He wanted so badly for his brother to feel the same way about him as he did for him.

As Cody's sensations and fantasies died away he smiled and inched closer to Zack's body and gently leaned against him. As he got comfortable he nestled his head up underneath Zack's chin and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Are We In Love

**A/N: I'm loving the reviews guys thanks a bunch. I'm glad you liked chapter 2. I'm about to bring you chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 3 and please remember to read and review. **

**Chapter 3**

**Are We In Love**

Cody woke up the next morning as the rising sun lit up the room as night slowly turned into day. The daybreak sky chasing off the rich blue color of the night time sky. It seemed as if the sunrise here was a lot more spectacular than it was in Boston. That was probably because you didn't hear the roar of cars traveling down the busy streets of downtown Boston. Here the only thing you heard was the chirps of the morning birds. It was truly peaceful.

Cody blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake up and clear his vision. He then felt something warm that was touching against his stomach. He lifted the covers a little bit and saw his brother's arm still wrapped around his stomach. The only difference was Zack's hand was up underneath his shirt and draped over his bare stomach. He again felt the butterflies in his stomach and that arousing sensation that he got whenever Zack would touch him.

Cody turned over on his right side to face his brother. As he turned over he felt Zack's arm and hand slide down his back. The feeling sent chills down his spine. Was he really falling in love with his brother? It was wrong but it felt so right. It felt as if they were meant to be together forever and always.

Cody laid his eyes upon his older brother and stared at him affectionately as he continued to sleep soundly. He began to admire every feature belonging to his brother. He was truly beautiful. A smile emerged across his face as he heard the faint but soft snore coming from his brother's mouth. He continued to smile as he lifted a hand and brushed his brother's bangs out of his eyes, and then flipped his hand over and gently ran the back of his hand along Zack's soft chubby cheek. He then took his fingers and ran them through his brother's soft hair.

Cody then felt another feeling take over him. He couldn't control his actions. He ran his fingers through the hair along the side of his brother's head an inched closer to Zack bringing their lips closer. Cody stopped right before their lips met. He hesitated to do it in case someone walked in or Zack woke up. He didn't want rumors getting spread about just how twisted the Martin twins were. He also knew Zack didn't like him like that and if he were to kiss his brother Zack would probably be offended an embarrassed. He also knew if that were to happen Zack would more than likely quit speaking to him and he didn't want that to happen. He wanted to keep Zack close to him even if that meant just staying brothers and nothing more.

Cody at the same time also wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss his brother. He wanted to know if he would hear the fireworks that people always talked about when they finally met their match. He was just curious. He just wanted to know if he and Zack were meant to be.

Cody finally decided to go along with his heart. His heart was telling him to do it. He closed the little space in between their lips and kissed him. As he kissed him it felt as if Zack was kissing him back. Cody surprised opened his eyes and saw exactly what he thought Zack kissing him back.

'_Is he really kissing me? Does he realize what he is doing? Does he like me?' _Cody thought still a little surprised that Zack was kissing him.

Zack still asleep continued to kiss Cody back and then took both of his arms and wrapped them around Cody holding on to him as if he was about to be pick him up. Cody widened his eyes as his surprise turned into shock.

'_What is he doing?' _Cody asked himself.

Zack then lifted Cody on top of him and deepened the kiss using his tongue as he clasped his hands together across Cody's back. That's when he heard them the fireworks going off. So it was true he and Zack were meant to be together. Cody smiled, closed his eyes and continued to kiss Zack now using tongue as well.

After a few minutes Cody pulled away from Zack and looked down at him for a minute with a smile. He then gently slid out of Zack's grip and laid next to him. Feeling content and happy to know that Zack liked him the exact same way he rolled over on his left side and picked up his cell phone off of the nightstand and looked at the time. It was 7:15 They had fifteen minutes to get to gym class and that was a pretty long walk.

"Zack." Cody whispered as he gently shook his brother. Zack just moaned and turned over on his right side. "Zack." He said a little louder than before and shook him a little harder than before. "Zack, get up. We're going to be late for gym." He said as he threw the covers off of him and got up.

Zack moaned and rolled back over on his left side and opened his eyes. He saw his brother going through his drawers. Zack watched as Cody frantically looked through the drawers for his PE uniform. Zack propped his head up on his hand and continued to watch Cody.

"Cody, what are you doing?" Zack asked curiously. Cody quickly turned his head to his brother and felt himself blush.

"I'm looking for your PE uniform." He said and quickly turned away from Zack. He didn't want Zack seeing him blush.

Zack sighed and pulled the covers off of him and sat up in bed. He turned his legs around until his feet touched the ground. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before he got up off the bed. Zack stood up and walked over to Cody and pulled out his PE uniform that Cody looked over.

They went to the bathroom outside the gym and got dressed. They hated the PE uniforms. They looked at themselves in the mirror and crinkled their face as they saw themselves. They had to wear nave blue cotton shorts that were extremely tight that had their initials sewn in red on the bottom left of the shorts. The shirt was white and it had the Willington emblem on the front and their last name sewn in red across the back.

"Ah, these things are hideous." Cody said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I know, these shorts are to clingy. It makes me look fat." Zack said.

'_Nah not really. It actually looks really good on you.' _Cody thought. "Now come on we're gonna be late." Cody said after he finished fantasizing about his brother in that uniform.

Zack nodded and the two began to walk out of the bathroom and down the hall. One thought was bugging Cody though about he and Zack. He wanted to know if they were really in love. No matter how bad Cody didn't want to ask his brother he just had too.

"Zack?" Cody asked nervously his face taking on a look of shyness and embarrassment.

Zack looked back at his brother who had slowed up his walk. A smile came across his face as he saw the innocent yet shy look upon his brother's face. Cody's face was just so cute he just wanted to kiss him. Zack stopped walking and Cody stopped a few feet in front of him.

"What is it?" He asked is voice sweet and kind as he looked at his brother with a loving smile.

"Zack, are we in love?" Cody asked quietly a little embarrassed.

Zack's face took on a look of amusement. His smile turned into a smirk which led to a laugh. Cody's eyes widened as he heard Zack laugh. His face became red from embarrassment.

'_Why is he laughing?' _Cody thought. _Did he really not know he was kissing me?' _

Cody's heart was broken. It ached in pain as if someone took a dagger and jammed into his heart and split it in two. He wanted so bad to just turn around and run to the bathroom and lock himself in the stall and cry.

"What about the kiss?" Cody asked looking down to the ground his voice soft and poignant.

Zack gave a look of confusion. He knew what Cody was talking about but he didn't want Cody to know how he felt. Cody saw the confused look on his brother's face and his stomach fell it seemed as if a ton of bricks fell on top of him. He then felt tears burn his eyes but none came out.

"What kiss?" Zack asked as he stared back at Cody.

Cody's mouth kind of fell open a little bit. He couldn't believe Zack didn't know about the kiss. He hated getting his hopes up and then it all back fires on him. He knew for sure that Zack liked him back, but he was wrong. He again felt the tears burn his eyes.

"The one we shared this morning." Cody quietly said as he looked at his brother pitifully.

Zack knew exactly what Cody was talking about. The kiss that they shared that just felt so right. To Zack it felt as if the missing piece of his life puzzle was finally found. He had never felt so alive in his life until he shared that warm loving kiss with his brother. Zack cleared his mind of those thoughts and shook his head.

"I don't remember any kiss." He said trying to cover up the truth so he wouldn't offend Cody.

Cody couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't understand why Zack didn't remember. He stared blankly at Zack. Zack shrugged his shoulders and began to walk off when Cody spoke up again.

"You don't remember the kiss I planted upon your lips while you were asleep. You don't remember kissing me back and hearing the fireworks." Cody said as he stared at his brother hoping to refresh his memory. "You know the fireworks that people say go off when they find that special someone. The person they've been searching for their whole life." He paused. "I thought I had found you." He said his voice becoming slightly shaky. "Zack, I thought you loved me." He said his lips beginning to quiver as he tried his hardest no to cry. "If you don't love me then don't lead me on like that." He said as tear rolled down his cheek and he began to walk off in the opposite direction of Zack.

Zack stood quiet a moment. He was trying to take in a comprehend what Cody was trying to say. He watched as Cody slowly walked off towards the dorms.

'_Does he really feel the same way?' _Zack thought as he watched Cody walk off. "No! Cody wait!" Zack called out to him and began to run towards him. Cody stopped and slowly turned around and saw Zack running towards him. "Cody, do you really love me?" He asked nervously.

Cody sniffled and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. Cody didn't answer him he just continued to look at the floor. Zack picked up his hand and placed it up underneath Cody's chin and lifted his head so that their eyes met.

"Cody, if you love me then tell me." He said looking up into his brother's eyes. His face becoming serious along with the tone in his voice.

"I..I did. Well, at least until I found out the truth." Cody replied as another tear rolled down his cheek. "The truth that lead me to believe you had feelings for me." He said as another tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Cody I think we should have a talk." Zack said. "Lets go to my dorm room so we can talk in private." He said as he lead Cody down the hall towards his dorm.

"What about gym?" Cody asked as Zack pulled him down the hall by the arm.

"Forget gym we have more important things to discuss." He replied as they rounded the corner to the hall of dorms.

Zack arrived at his and Cody's hall and walked down to his dorm. He pulled out the key and unlocked the door. He popped his head in the door to see if anyone was around. He didn't see his roommate so he gently pushed Cody in front of him. They entered the dorm and Zack shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Take a seat." Zack said nervously. Cody looked at him oddly and walked over to Zack's bed and sat down. Zack walked over to his bed and took a seat next to Cody who still had a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "Cody, I think it's best I go ahead and tell you this." Zack said as he became nervous he felt his insides shaking and noticed his hands were too. He placed them down on his lap so Cody wouldn't notice. "I wasn't leading you on. That kiss I knew about it all along. The only reason I didn't say anything is because I didn't want you to get offended."

Cody's face brightened and his eyes widened. He even had a small smile across his face. Zack saw the happiness in Cody's face and smiled back.

"So you do love me?" Cody asked innocently.

Zack smiled again at Cody's expression, "Yeah, and I realized I should have never kept that from you. When I knew I started developing feelings for you I should have came right out and told you. I'm sorry." He said.

Cody smiled at his brother, and reached out and hugged him, "Apology accepted." He said.

Zack smiled back at Cody, and hugged him back, "So I guess this means you love me too?" Zack asked still hugging his brother.

"Something like that." Cody replied with a smile as he hugged his brother tighter. "And so does this mean we're in love?" He asked pulling away from his brother.

Zack smiled again and nodded, "Forever and Always."

"Nothing will tear us apart." Cody added.

Zack smiled once more, "Nothing." He stated firmly.

Cody smiled and leaned in towards his brother and wrapped his arms around his neck. Zack met him half way and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and pulling him close. They looked into each others eyes a moment before Zack closed the gap and their lips connected for a long intimate kiss. Once again the fireworks exploded and the missing piece of their lives was found. They slowly pulled away from each other and slowly opened their eyes. A gentle loving smile came across their faces as they looked at each other a moment and Zack pulled his brother into a loving embrace as did Cody.

"Now come on let's at least show up for literature." Zack said pulling away from his brother and smiled. Cody nodded and smiled and they both stood up. "Before that though we have to get out of these PE uniforms." Zack mentioned as he pulled his uniform out of the closet. "Go ahead and get changed I'll meet you at your dorm." Zack said as he pulled his shirt off.

"Okay." Cody said as he walked out of Zack's dorm to his.

After Zack was through getting changed he walked over to Cody's dorm. He turned the knob and found it unlocked. He walked in and saw Cody buttoning up his jacket. Zack nodded and smiled as Cody walked over to his dresser and combed his hair a little bit. Cody noticed Zack nodding out the corner of his eye. He looked over to Zack with a curious look.

"What?" Cody asked as he placed his comb down on the dresser and again looked at Zack with a confused expression.

"Nothing. You just look really good in that uniform." Zack complimented his brother. Cody smiled and blushed a little, and brushed his bangs to the side a little bit.

"Now come on, let's not be late for literature." Cody said as he walked past his brother and waited outside the door for Zack to walk out so he could lock the door.


	5. Chapter 4: Rumors Spread Quick

**A/N: I JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I CHANGED THE ENDING TO CHAPTER 3. SO YOU MIGHT WANT GO BACK AND REREAD THE END SO YOU AREN'T TO CONFUSED WITH THIS CHAPTER. I ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY IT ENDED IT KIND OF SOUNDED LIKE THE STORY ITSELF ENDED, AND ALSO IT KIND OF LEFT ME HANGING. I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW I'D START THIS ONE SO I KIND OF HAD TO GO BACK AND CHANGE IT. **

**Anyway though I'm loving the reviews they are great. You guys are great. I'm glad you're liking the story. So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please remember to read and review. **

**Chapter 4**

**Rumors Spread Quick**

Cody stood outside his dorm room and waited for Zack to leave the room so he could close the door and lock it. Zack stepped outside the door and Cody closed it behind him and locked it. He stuck the key in his pocket and he and Zack began to walk down the hall towards their literature class.

They turned the corner and walked down the hall towards their classroom. As they neared their classroom Cody slowed up as fear and nerves kicked in as he began to think about what would happen if the guys found out about them. Zack looked to his right and didn't see Cody. He stopped and looked around and saw him standing a few feet back with a look of terror across his face and his eyes staring off blankly down the hall.

"Cody?" Zack asked concerned, "What's wrong?" He asked as he became even more concerned almost scared as he walked over to Cody. "Are you okay?" He asked as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Cody snapped out of his trance and looked at his brother. His face still fearful and his eyes still big as he continued to think what would happen to them if their little secret got out.

"What if they find out?" Cody asked his voice barely above a whisper and full of fear.

Zack walked over beside Cody and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders and pulled him close. Zack sighed softly and looked at his brother whose face still had fear written all over it.

"They won't, and even if they do Cody, I swear to you that I will not let anything happen to you. You mean the world to me. You're my light, my life, my everything, and nothing can take that away. I'll do anything to keep you from getting hurt. I'm willing to put my life on the line so you can have another chance." Zack stated boldly. "I love you, Cody."

"Oh Zack." Cody said and wrapped his arms around his brother's back and hugged him. "I love you." He said a laid his head on Zack's shoulder. Zack smiled and hugged his brother back.

"Now come on we got to get to class." Zack said as he pulled away from Cody. Cody nodded and followed his brother to their literature class.

They opened the door to the room and stepped inside. The class heard the door shut and looked up. They greeted the twins with evil smiles and sexually explicit hand gestures and body gestures as if they knew about the twins as the teacher continued to grade papers. Zack and Cody stopped at the door when they saw what the class was doing. Cody's eyes grew big once again and he began to shake. Zack quickly walked off looking at the floor as he took an empty seat in the back. After a minute Cody did the same.

"I heard about your little love affair." Tony the big bully that greeted them outside on the first day of their arrival told Zack.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked nervously as he pulled out a piece of paper from a notebook that was lying underneath his desk, as he tried to avoid looking the guy in eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Tony said. "Don't play stupid, you're little roomy told me everything that happened last night between you and your little girlfriend." He said.

Cody over heard a little bit of the conversation and looked over at Zack who was becoming embarrassed. Cody looked over at Zack's roommate that looked back at him and smiled a little bit. Cody couldn't believe what was happening and that their secret got out.

"You know we don't accept queers at this school. What makes it worse is that your brothers. Twin brothers at that! If you know what's best for you and especially your little girlfriend." Tony said as he looked over at Cody. "I'd leave. I'm pretty sure you don't want to see him hurt." He said as he looked back at Zack.

"He's not gay!" Cody yelled and stood up as he saw how embarrassed his brother was and how red his face was turning. The whole class looked over at Cody, as did Zack with astonished looks on their face. Cody looked over at Zack who was motioning for his to quit talking before everything got out. Cody then looked away from Zack and looked at everyone in the class. "He's not gay okay. It's me. I'm the one who is gay."

"Then explain the whole sleeping together thing!" Jake, Zack's roommate yelled. Cody turned to look at the guy who said that.

"I was having a rough night. I needed someone to talk too." Cody said as he looked at the guy.

"So you sleep with your brother when you have a bad night?" Jake asked.

Cody nodded, "Yes, that's how it's always been. Ever since we were kids I would run to my brother for support."

"Then explain why his arm was wrapped around you!" Jake demanded. Zack slammed the notebook down on his desk and stood up.

"We shouldn't have to explain anything to you!" Zack yelled. "You'll just never understand." He said as he began to walk out the classroom.

"What that you're gay?" Tony yelled back as Zack walked out the door and slammed it shut. As the door slammed shut Zack took off running down the hall. His vision becoming blurring as the tears built up in his eyes.

Cody surprised at his brother's reaction ran off after him. Zack was halfway down the hall when Cody walked out the class and started off after him.

"Zack! Wait!" Cody yelled as he ran off towards Zack.

Zack heard Cody's feet hitting the ground as he ran towards him. Zack took off running to get away from Cody. He couldn't let Cody see him crying. It was to embarrassing for him.

"Zack! Wait!" Cody yelled again as he finally caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"No, go away." He said is words muffled as he turned his head away from Cody so his brother couldn't see how upset he really was. "Just leave me alone." He said as he pulled away from Cody and began to run down the hall.

Cody again took off after him and grabbed his arm and pushed him into a wall. Cody was amazed at how upset Zack was. His face was red and stained black by tears that just continued to spill out of his eyes. It was like a never-ending waterfall of tears. His breaths short as gasped for air in between cries.

"Zack, what's wrong?" Cody asked still amazed at how upset Zack was. He had never seen Zack this upset it kind of scared him.

"Everything." He sobbed as he gasped for air once again.

"Shh, It's okay. Just relax." Cody said as he clasped his hands on his brother's cheeks and his brother's tears rolled over his hand and down his arm. Seeing Zack this upset made him want to cry. "Calm down. It's all going to be okay. I promise."

Zack placed his hands on top of Cody's and gently pushed his brother's hands off of his cheeks and slid down the wall.

"I just can't take it anymore." He wept. "I can't do this anymore I can't take the humiliation."

Cody knelt down on his knees in front of his brother. Cody again clasped his hands on his brother's cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He then looked at his brother and gave him a loving smile.

"It's all going to blow over I promise. They are only doing this to us because we're new. I'm sure once we start ignoring them they'll leave us alone, because they will get tired of making fun of people who don't fight back. That's what they want." Cody said still clasping his brother's cheek as he leaned in for a kiss.

"No, I'm mad at you." Zack said as he pushed Cody's hands away from his face. Cody pulled back and looked at Zack surprised and hurt at the same time.

"What'd I do?" Cody asked his voice innocent.

"You shouldn't have said anything at all to the class." Zack said. "You should of let them say what they wanted. Ignore it like you just said. Maybe you should practice what you preach."

"I was defending you. I saw how embarrassed you looked and I wanted to do something to help you." Cody said his voice becoming slightly agitated. "I love you Zack." He said as he leaned in for another kiss.

" No!" Zack yelled. Cody pulled back shocked and his eyes becoming watery. "Getting people up into our business is not defending me. It's not even showing me love." Zack said his voice becoming angry. "It did nothing but make my life hell!" Zack said as he looked back at Cody who looked shocked. "Ever since we got here you've been making my life nothing but hell. If you want to show me you love me then just stay away from me and out of my life!" He said and stood up. "Maybe my life can return to normal if you're not in it." He said looked down at Cody who was still sitting on the floor tears shining in his eyes and then walked off.

Cody upset and hurt about what Zack just sat on his knees and watched Zack walk off and around the corner. Cody pulled his feet from under him and sat against the wall. He only did what he did because he cared. He didn't want to see Zack upset. He thought what he was doing was a good thing. He leaned his head against the wall and let the tears pour out.

Zack returned to his dorm and unlocked the door. He walked in tossed his keys on the nightstand and laid in his bed. He then spotted the picture of he, Cody, and their mom on the nightstand next to his keys. It was the exact same picture Cody had in his room. The picture of them at the mall a couple months ago. He then looked at his mom in the picture.

"Oh mom why did it have to be you?" He said as tears rolled down his cheeks again. "Why couldn't it have been me?" He said hating his life and the feelings he had developed for his brother. The feelings that ruined his life. He then looked at his brother in the picture.

He then felt a pang of guilt for telling his brother what he did. Then he recalled the face that Cody gave him after he told him to stay out of his life. If looks could kill he would most certainly be dead right now. Tired of feeling guilty Zack pushed the picture face down so he didn't have to see his brother's face. He then rolled over on his other side and looked out the window. His eyes hurt from all the crying as he watched the clouds pass and the birds soar by. To ease the pain he closed his eyes and slowly drifted of to sleep.

He went to sleep thinking that he was going to stand his ground. He was going to avoid Cody as much as possible. No matter how much it hurt him and his brother he had to drift away from Cody. He couldn't take the humiliation of his and Cody's relationship.

Literature class ended and the kids poured out of the class. They were all laughing and smiling. They were talking about the scene that the Martin twins caused. As they walked past the lockers they all noticed Cody sitting against the wall crying. They all stopped and stared at him.

"Aww, did your boyfriend break up with you?" Jake asked pouting his lower lip.

"Maybe he finally saw the light." Tony said.

"Guys we shouldn't rag on him about the break up." Patrick said sincerely. The class all turned to him and gave him a dirty look. Cody looked up at Patrick with a glint of hope in his tear filled eyes. "It's not his fault that he isn't even good enough for his own brother." He said his sincerity turning into sarcasm. He looked at Cody and saw that speckle of hope disappear and turn into hurt and laughed along with the rest of the class.

The guys then walked off and headed for their next class. Cody leaned his head back against the wall, closed his eyes and the warm tears fell down his cheeks as he began to cry again. He couldn't believe what Jake said was true about Zack breaking up with him. Then it hurt even more when he remembered what Zack had said only an hour earlier. He was the one who said they would be in love forever and always and that nothing would tear them apart. He also remembered that Zack said that he said that he was his light, life and his everything and he wouldn't let anything take that away.

Zack did the exact opposite he let that anything take that away. He let the guys at the school get the best of him. They got him so upset he ended the relationship that really started their life. Cody thought that love was supposed to be about loving someone no matter what. No matter what other people thought or maybe it's just that Zack never really did love him and never meant what he said.


	6. Chapter 5: The Make Up

**A/N: Thanks for the review. I hope you're still liking it. I'm kind of going through a writer's block and can't think at the moment. So here is the next chapter. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 5**

**The Make Up**

Midnight had fallen upon New Ashford and Cody was still wide-awake staring out the window at the full moon dimly lighting the dorm bedroom. He couldn't sleep he had too much on his mind, mostly Zack. He didn't mean to upset Zack he just wanted to help him. He rolled over on his other side and picked his phone up off of the nightstand. He flipped open his phone and dialed Zack's number. As the phone began to ring Cody got up off his bed and stepped outside so he wouldn't wake his roommate up. The phone rang five times before Zack's voicemail came in.

"Ey, it's Zack! I can't answer my phone at the moment. If you leave a message I'll get back to you when I get a chance." Answered Zack's voicemail.

Cody sighed, "Zack, it's me. I really need to talk to you." He responded and hung up his phone and sat against Zack's dorm room door and waited until morning so he could talk to Zack.

Zack was having a rough night as well. He would fall asleep and after a couple hours wake back up. He couldn't stop thinking about Cody and what had happened earlier. He knew he hurt Cody, but he had to get his life back to normal. He had to forget and move on.

He opened his eyes and rolled over on his side and saw his phone flashing red. He wiped his eyes and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He flipped it open and saw a missed call from Cody. He then noticed he had a voice mail. He dialed his voicemail and listened to the message Cody left.

As the message ended he ended the call and looked at his phone as he began to think. He was wondering if he should talk to Cody or not. He closed his phone and slowly placed it on his nightstand next to his picture. Everything he laid his eyes upon reminded him of Cody. He began to think it was his conscious kicking in and making him feel guilty. With a sigh he threw his covers off and began to walk over to the door.

He opened the door and he saw Cody fall backwards onto the floor. Cody had dosed off and woke up when Zack opened the door and he fell onto the wooden floor. Zack startled jumped back and then noticed it was Cody.

"Cody?" Zack asked still a little shaken up. Cody sat up and rubbed the back of his head where he bumped it.

"Yeah, man I had to talk to you." Cody said and stood up and looked at Zack.

Zack gently pushed Cody out the door and looked at his roommate to see if he was still asleep. He heard his roommate snoring and walked out into the hall with Cody. He gently shut the door behind him and looked over to Cody.

"What's going on?" Zack asked his voice a whisper as he nervously looked around the hall making sure they weren't disturbing anyone. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question." Cody whispered back.

"I couldn't sleep." Zack said as he nervously looked back to his brother. "I kept thinking about earlier."

"Me too." Cody said. "Zack, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.." He began as Zack cut him off.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Zack said as he nervously scratched his head. "I jumped to quick. I know you were just helping me, and I should have been grateful for that. It's just the embarrassment and the humiliation, I got caught up in my own fear and in doing so I ended up hurting the one person I really care about." Zack said as he shifted his eyes away from Cody's eyes. "I'm sorry." He said.

Cody couldn't respond back. He was too shocked by Zack's apology. Zack never apologized unless he really felt bad and even then he wasn't really sincere. Cody knew this time Zack wasn't joking. Zack was really sorry, he could tell by his brother's actions, voice and eyes. Zack looked at Cody's blank expression and waved a hand in his brother's face.

"Dude, you okay?" Zack asked.

"Yeah man, I just never heard you be so sincere in my life." Cody replied.

"Well, I meant it." Zack said, "I just hope you can forgive me and I hope we can start over."

Cody looked at Zack and folded his arms. He wasn't sure if he should trust Zack again. Zack's flashed his brother begging puppy dog eyes. Cody rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know Zack." Cody said "I don't want to be.." He tried to say before Zack cut him off.

"Come on Cody, I'm sorry." Zack said begging Cody to take him back.

"I don't want to be hurt again." He said.

"You won't, I promise." Zack said, "Cody please." He pleaded. "I love you."

Cody unfolded his arms and looked at his brother. He had never seen his brother this desperate about anything. Cody began to think maybe Zack was for real that he was serious and maybe Zack really did want to be with him.

"What do I have to do Cody!" Zack frantically exclaimed willing to do anything to win his brother back. "I'll do anything. I'd jump off the building from the top story to prove my love for you!"

Cody shook his head. He couldn't believe what Zack was saying. There is no way Zack could want something that bad that he'd jump off a building. Cody looked into Zack's eyes and realized Zack wasn't lying. Cody opened his mouth to speak when Zack pushed him into the wall and ran his hands up underneath Cody's hair and pressed his lips against his brother's and kissed him.

Zack moved his lips across Cody's face and worked his way down his brother's neck. As Cody became aroused he slid his hands up Zack's back and up underneath his hair and gently began to pull at it. Zack worked his way back up Cody's neck and began to nibble at his ear.

"Zack." Cody whispered his voice breathy as Zack continued to get him aroused.

"Shh, don't ruin the moment." Zack whispered back his voice just as airy as he began to overheat.

Zack then moved from Cody's ear across his cheek back to his brother's lips. Cody kissed his brother back and slid his hands back down Zack's back and pulled him close, as their kiss became more intimate and deep as they began to use tongue.

Zack took his hands out from underneath Cody's hair and down his back. He began to slide his hands up the back of his brother's shirt. As Cody felt Zack's hands run up his bare back he had a sudden chill and goose bumps began to pop up on his skin all over. Zack clasped his brother's shirt and began to pull it up. Zack pulled away from Cody long enough to pull his shirt off. Zack threw Cody's shirt to the ground and looked at Cody a moment and flashed him a quick smile and ran his hands down Cody's chest and leaned in towards him for a kiss. Zack worked his hands down to Cody's stomach and then slid his hands to Cody's back. He slid his hands up his brother's back and clasped onto his shoulders as he began to kiss Cody's neck again.

Cody slid his hands up underneath his brother's shirt and clasped onto it and began to lift it up. Zack pulled away from his brother's neck and helped Cody pull his shirt off. They tossed it to the floor along with Cody's. Zack kissed his brother again and then pulled away.

"Come on." Zack whispered his breath short and heavy. He grabbed his brother's arm and ran off to their math class that was down the hall.

Zack turned the knob and they walked in. The room was lit by a little lamp that their teacher leaves on every night. Zack shut the door and walked over to the teacher's desk. He ran his arm across the teacher's desk knocking everything off onto the floor.

"Get up there." Zack demanded. Cody got up on top the desk and Zack climbed up onto the table and gently laid his brother down onto the desk and climbed up onto Cody.

"Wait!" Cody exclaimed. Zack pulled back and looked at him. "Why do you have to be on the top?" He asked. Zack sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm the oldest." Zack replied slightly annoyed with Cody. "Now shut up and let me take control."

Zack smiled at his brother and leaned down on top of him. Cody slowly fell backward and laid his head down onto the teacher's math book. Zack lay down next to Cody and Cody turned over on his side and he and Zack looked at each other a moment. Zack took his hand and placed it on the back of Cody's head and kissed him. Cody took his arm and wrapped it around Zack and held him close as they began to make out.

"What if we get caught?" Cody asked as he and Zack pulled away from each other. Zack lifted up on his arm and leaned over Cody.

"We won't." Zack whispered into his brother's ear and rubbed his face against his brother's and kissed him lightly on the neck. "I promise."

Cody turned underneath Zack and looked up at his brother. Zack looked down at his brother tenderly and smiled, and slid his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Just say they do. What are you going to do?" Cody whispered.

"Nothing." Zack whispered. "They can't stop how we feel about each other. It's what makes us happy." He whispered with a smile and leaned down and kissed Cody again.

As dawn approached Cody woke up. He felt a sudden chill and then noticed all he had on were his boxer shorts. He then felt his brother's arm wrapped around his lower stomach and Zack's body pressed up against him. He then felt his brother's warm breath against his neck. Cody then remembered what actually happened last night. Zack said he would do anything to win him back. Zack did exactly that, and in the process he proved his love for his brother as well.

Cody turned over on his other side and faced his brother. He had never felt so close or loved by his brother. It made him feel special and attached to his brother. He didn't want that feeling to end.

He smiled at his brother's sleeping body and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Zack woke up by his brother's kiss. Zack opened his eyes and saw Cody smiling down at him. Zack smiled back and took the hand wrapped around Cody's stomach and ran his fingers through his brother's hair and leaned in to kiss him. Zack slowly pulled away from his brother and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Cody and smiled at him.

"I told you I loved you." Zack whispered with a smile. Cody smiled with a little blush. "Do you take me back?" He asked.

Cody nodded, "Yes." He whispered back.

Zack smiled, "That's great." He said and leaned in for another kiss.

Cody closed his lips on top of Zack's bottom lip as Zack closed his on top of Cody's top lip. Zack sat up not letting go of his brother's lips as he climbed on top of him. Zack slid his hands underneath Cody's neck and Cody wrapped his arms around Zack's back and held him close.

"Class begins soon." Cody said as he and Zack pulled away for air. "I think we should get ready." He said.

Zack nodded and climbed up off of Cody. Cody sat up and sat at the end of the desk and picked up his pants. He placed his legs in the pants legs and sat up and finished pulling them up. He turned around and saw Zack staring at him as he buttoned his pants.

"What?" Cody asked.

Zack shook his head, "Nothing. I was just watching you get changed." He said as he looked up at Cody's face.

"Why?" Cody asked staring back at Zack.

"Why not?!" Zack exclaimed, "Look at you! You're gorgeous!" He said sitting up on the desk not taking his eyes off Cody.

"No I'm not." Cody said.

"Yes, you are, and the best part about it is that you belong to me." Zack said pushing himself up off the desk and walking over to Cody.

"Zack, we have to get ready." Cody said walking away from Zack. He spotted Zack's pants on the floor and walked over to them and picked them up. He tossed them over to Zack who caught them.

"What's wrong with you?" Zack asked slipping on his pants. "Don't you love me?" He asked buttoning his pants.

"Yes." Cody replied.

"Then why are you running away from me?" Zack asked.

"Because Zack, we don't have time to have fun, we have to be in class soon." Cody said as he began to pick up the teacher's stuff that Zack knocked onto the floor. Zack shook his head and helped his brother pick up the stuff he knocked over.

After they finished they quickly left the classroom and headed back to the dorms. They then remembered they left their shirts next to Zack's dorm room door. They quickly walked over there and picked up their shirts.

"I feel gross." Cody said as he slipped his shirt back on. "I'm going to the showers. I'll see you in gym."

"No, you can wait. I'm going to join you." Zack said as he opened the door to his dorm.

"Well, hurry up I won't to be done before everyone else wakes up." Cody said as he walked off to his dorm.

Zack nodded and walked into his dorm and got his PE uniform and school uniform and put them in this little duffle bag. Cody walked into his dorm and did the exact same thing. Zack walked out his room and locked the door when he saw Cody walking out of his dorm. Zack smiled and snuck up behind him and kissed him on the neck.

"Ready?" Zack asked as Cody locked the door.

"Yeah." Cody replied.

Zack and Cody walked down the hall and turned the corner to the shower room. Cody opened the door and they walked in. They walked into the small shower room that had two showers. Cody walked to the one closest to the door and turned around to shut the door when he saw Zack standing there behind him.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Nothing. I'm just taking a shower." Zack replied.

"With me?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Zack asked.

"Okay, but no funny business. I mean it." Cody said his voice stern.

"Fine." Zack replied and turned around to shut the door and locked it.

He turned back around and saw that Cody had already started taking his shower. Zack watched as Cody ran his hands through his hair as he began to wash it. Zack's thoughts began to become nasty and perverted. He was trying his hardest to control himself.

"Cody, you can't do that." Zack said his voice dreamy. Cody looked back and saw the look on his brother's face.

"I have to wash my hair." He said as he continued to run his fingers through his hair.

"Cody, I'm warning you now." Zack said. Cody ignored his brother and continued to wash his hair.

Zack walked up behind Cody and wrapped his arms around his brother's stomach and pulled him into him. Zack began to kiss his brother's neck. Cody tried to ignore Zack but couldn't. He laid his head back onto his brother's shoulder and wrapped his arm around the back of Zack's head and closed his eyes as Zack continued to kiss his neck. Zack slid his hands up and down his brother's chest and stomach.

"Zack." Cody whispered as he ran his hands through the back of Zack's hair. "Let's do this." He said.

"You sure?" Zack asked thinking about his brother before him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Okay." Zack said as he began to bend his brother over to the shower floor.

Cody placed his hands down in front of him and got down on his knees. Zack climbed on top of his brother and thrusted himself into Cody. Zack heard Cody whimper and leaned over on top of him.

"Shh" He said. "It's okay the worst of it is over." He said kissing his brother on the neck. "Just relax and enjoy the pleasure." He said as he laid his head on his brother's back.

A few minutes later Cody got out of the shower and dried off. He slipped his PE uniform on and walked over to the mirror that was fogged up from the heat of the shower and from he and Zack. He took his towel and wiped the mirror. He then began to rub his head with the towel trying to dry it off.

A couple minutes later Zack finished his shower and turned off the water. He dried himself off and walked out of the shower to the mirror where Cody stood. He bent over and wrapped the towel over his head and began to scrub it dry. He then took the towel off his head and pulled back up and saw Cody looking at him.

"Ready?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Zack responded.

"Okay, this is how it is going to work. I'm going to walk out first and then five minutes later you will. That way people don't think things. We don't want a repeat of yesterday." Cody said.

"Okay." Zack answered.

"Okay, I'll see you in gym class." Cody said as he walked out the door and into the hall.

Zack watched his brother walk out the door and the breathed out heavily. He couldn't stop thinking about how good his brother looked. Especially now. Now that he saw Cody in a whole new light.


	7. 6: The Price Paid Just Because I Love U

**A/N: Just to let you know I maybe changing the rating sometime tomorrow. Hey, hey thanks for the review. Here is chapter 6. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 6**

**The Price Paid Just Because I Love You**

Zack opened the door to the gym and stepped inside. He saw the class lined up on the sideline waiting to be paired of into partners. The class didn't notice Zack walk in they were to busy paying attention to the coach and listening to his instructions. The door closed shut with a click. The click echoed through the quiet gym.

Everyone turned to Zack and saw him standing at the door. Cody saw his brother and smiled. He smiled as the thoughts from earlier were still fresh in his mind. Words couldn't describe how happy he was. The coach looked over at Zack who slowly began to walk to the sidelines. The coach sighed and folded his arms.

"Mr. Martin, do you care to explain your tardiness?" The coach asked glaring at him as he continued to walk to the sidelines.

"Uh sure, why not!" Zack exclaimed as he began to walk to the end of the line. Cody smiled at his brother's sarcastic remark. "I just had to finish some business." He said as he walked past his brother and glanced at him.

Cody smiled at his brother and blushed a little. Zack smiled back at Cody and took his place at the end of the line. Patrick noticed the way Cody blushed and looked at Zack and shoved him out the line.

"Uh, that's sick." He said as he watched Cody fall out of line. He turned around and saw Patrick giving him a dirty look. Zack glared at Patrick but didn't say anything. Cody knew by looking at Zack that Zack was upset by what Patrick did.

"Patrick, that is uncalled for." The coach said glaring at him. "Now Cody get back in line."

Cody glared at Patrick and took his place back in line. Patrick pushed the guy next to him down a little and as did the guy on the other side of Cody.

"Okay Patrick, Cody since you two can't get along I'm pairing you up. Have fun!" The coach said

Zack's mouth dropped open in surprise. He couldn't let Cody be Patrick's partner. Patrick would do anything to embarrass Cody. He folded his arms and looked at Patrick and Cody.

"But coach?" Patrick said before the coach cut him off.

"No, buts Patrick. Cody is your partner and that's the end of it." The coach said.

The coach finished pairing the partners up and showed them all that they were doing today was trust exercises. He was going to get them to get along no matter how long that took.

"Okay, exercise one." He began, "Partner number two is going to fall backwards and it is partner number one's responsibility to catch partner number two." The coach said and blew his whistle. "Go, until I say switch."

Cody looked back at Patrick who gave him a sly smile. He also had his arms out to catch Cody. Cody didn't like the look on Patrick's face and took a deep breath. He turned around and began to fall backwards. Patrick dropped his arms and backed up. Cody fell backwards and landed on the wood floor. His head hit the floor with a loud thumb.

Everyone turned around and saw Cody lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. His eyes wide in surprise. The coach stood a moment to see if Cody would get up. Zack pushed his partner back up and looked over to his left and saw his brother lying on the floor. His mouth dropped open as he saw Patrick smiling. He wanted so bad to beat Patrick to a pulp.

"Cody?" The coach called as he walked over to his lying body. Zack backed up a little bit to see if Cody was okay. "Cody, are you okay?" The coach asked.

Cody nodded a little and began to roll over on his side and slowly sat up. Cody rubbed the back of his head as he slowly stood up. As soon as Cody stood up a wave of dizziness came over him. The whole room was spinning and he began to walk as if he were drunk. He quickly stopped as his vision turned black and he began to fall backwards.

"Someone catch him!" Zack yelled as they all stood around and watched Cody fall backwards. It was like slow motion for Zack as he watched his brother collapse. He quickly ran over to Cody and slid onto his knees so his lap caught his brother's head before hitting the floor again.

Zack took a deep breath and a sigh of relief as he caught his brother's fall. Zack then glared at the guys and the coach in the gym. He couldn't believe that even the coach wouldn't help Cody.

"Cody?" Zack whispered as he looked back down at his brother whose eyes were shut and face as white as snow. He almost looked as if he were dead. "Cody?" Zack whispered his voice becoming worried.

Zack gently laid his brother down on the floor and stood up and walked over to his brother's side. He bent down and placed one arm underneath Cody's upper thigh and placed his other hand underneath his brother's neck and lifted him up. He then began to walk off to the bathroom carrying his unconscious brother.

"Mr. Martin, where are you going?" The coach asked. Zack glared back at the coach his face taking on a sour expression.

"I'm going to go take care of my brother." He said his voice angry. "Something you wouldn't do." Zack said as he walked off across the basketball court and walked into the bathroom.

"I've never seen brothers so close." The coach said as he watched Zack walk into the bathroom.

"Yeah." Patrick said, "Normal brother's aren't that close."

"Okay, I don't think I care to hear the rest." The coach said. "Okay continued your exercises." He said as he blew the whistle.

Zack sat Cody up against the wall and grabbed a few paper towels and wet them with cold water. He then walked back over to Cody and sat down next to his brother and laid him down onto his lap. He then took the damp paper towel and began to rub it against his brother's face.

"Come on Cody." He whispered, "Wake up, buddy." He whispered as he continued to wipe his brother's face with the cold damp paper towel.

As Cody began to come to he felt something cold and wet rubbing his face. Cody moved his head a little bit and Zack pulled the paper towel off his brother's face and his face brightened up as he saw his brother's eyes slowly open up.

"Cody?" Zack whispered a small smile across his face. Cody looked up and saw his brother sitting above him.

"Zack?" He asked still getting used to his surroundings again.

"How do you feel buddy?" Zack asked as he brushed his brother's bangs back with his fingers.

"Okay, I guess." Cody said as he slowly sat up off his brother's lap. "I just got a big headache." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "What happened?"

"Well, Patrick was supposed to catch you but he backed away at the last minute and you fell onto the gym floor." Zack said flashing his brother a sensitive smile.

"Were you the one who took care of me?" Cody asked looking at his brother. Zack nodded softly and looked at his brother with caring eyes.

"Yeah." He whispered.

Cody leaned over to his brother and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and pulled him into a loving embrace. "Thank you." Cody said as he hugged his brother tight and closed his eyes as he laid his head down on his brother's shoulder.

"You're welcome." Zack said with a smile and hugged him back.

Zack and Cody heard the bell to end gym and they got up. They walked out the bathroom and to the locker room to change into their school uniform. The guys all turned to the twins and gave them a look of disgust.

"Aww.. Look it's the Martin twins." Patrick said. "It looks as if they got back together." He said sarcastically.

"You know what would be a good lesson for them to learn!" Tony exclaimed looking at the Martin twins.

"What's that?" The guys in the locker room said. An evil smile crept across Tony's face.

"Guys, I think it's time we show them what being gay is really about." Tony said.

The guys in the locker room started crowd around the twins. All giving them the exact same smile as Tony was. They all reached out to grab the twins. They picked the Martin twins up and shoved them in the lockers.

"Get'em" Tony said.

They all crowded the lockers around the twins and tossed them to the floor. Zack and Cody didn't see anything but fists coming down on them. They curled themselves into a ball trying to shield their bodies from the blows coming down on them. That didn't help too much the guys then started kicking.

Cody spit up blood as he got kicked in the stomach. Cody wrapped his arms around his stomach and pulled his legs up as the pain of being kicked in the stomach jarred his body. Zack's bloody nose and mouth made a puddle underneath the side of his face, which was growing wider by the second. The blood was just beginning to touch the tip of his bangs.

Tony heard the twins' yelling and as they continued to get beat. He walked over to the stalls and grabbed two handfuls of toilet paper to put in their mouth the stop the yelling.

"Hold up!" He yelled. The guys pulled away and let Tony through. Zack and Cody got to look at each other for the first time since they got jumped. Zack looked at his brother weakly and saw his blood covered face.

'_You okay.' _Zack mouthed over to his brother. Cody shook his head and stared back at his brother who looked in worse shape than him. _Hang in their little bro.' _He mouthed.

Cody shook his head and looked at his brother's weak body that looked as if he were getting weaker and weaker by the moment.

'_You hang in there.'_ Cody mouthed back.

Tony stood in between the twins and got the guys to hold their arms as he stuffed the tissue in their mouth. He stood above Zack and Cody and smiled at them that sly smile that meant he had another plan on how to torture the twins.

"Guys, I think it's time to show them the real meaning of gay. Come on Patrick help me." Tony said as he looked back at Patrick. "Pick the twin of your choice and I'll take the other one." He said. Patrick smiled too and walked up behind Cody.

"I'll take the youngest one." He said standing over Cody.

Tony nodded and stood behind Zack. Patrick and Tony grabbed the twins' arms and held them behind their back and picked them up and pushed them into the locker. The rest of the guys left the locker room and waited for Tony and Patrick outside. Zack and Cody didn't have a good feeling about what was about to happen to them.

Zack and Cody faced each other as they were shoved into the locker. Zack then felt Tony's body pressed up against his and then felt Tony's hands on the front of his PE shorts. Zack's eyes widened as he felt Tony pulling at his shorts. Cody then felt Patrick's body up against his. He then felt Patrick's hands on the front of his PE shorts. His eyes grew wide as he felt Patrick taking his shorts off. Zack and Cody reached out to grab each other's hands as they prepared for their worst nightmare. Tony and Patrick shoved their arms down.

"You know, I always kind thought you were cute." Patrick said into Cody's ear and then picked him up off the locker and shoved him into a bathroom stall and shut the door behind them.

He then shoved Cody over the seat and Cody grabbed the seat to catch his balance. Cody didn't have much time to think before it happened. Cody was used to aggressive because of Zack, but this was violent. Cody felt the warmth of his tears rolling down his face and drip into the toilet.

Tony picked Zack up off the lockers and went into the empty stall next to where Patrick had shoved Cody. He threw Zack into the toilet and he grabbed onto the seat to stop himself from falling into the toilet. Tony closed the door and locked it. As Zack began to pull himself up he immediately paused and his eyes widened in pain. He closed his eyes tight a gripped the toilet seat. Tears streamed from his tightly shut eyes as the pain seemed to grow worse and worse.

After a few minutes Patrick buttoned his pants back up and looked down at Cody. Cody fell over from his knees to his legs and hung over the toilet seat. He was in too much pain to move. Cody looked up at Patrick from the toilet seat his eyes watery with tears that had not yet fallen.

"I really did think you were cute." Patrick said and kicked Cody in the stomach making his lying body run into the wall divider.

Cody closed his eyes as he fell into the wall divider. He then opened his eyes and saw Patrick flash him a smile and unlocked the door and walked out and stood in front of his stall waiting on Tony.

Tony buttoned his pants back up and looked down at Zack who was weakly and painfully draped over the toilet seat. Zack's was breathing heavily as the pain got worse and worse. Zack weakly spit out the toilet paper in his mouth into the toilet. Tony walked back up behind Zack and pushed his head into the toilet water. He held it down there as Zack squirmed to lift his head out the water. Tony pulled Zack's head back up by the hair on his head. Zack gasped for air as Tony pulled him up.

Cody on the other side heard his brother gasping for air. He then heard a splash into the toilet water and didn't hear his brother gasping for air anymore. He began to worry but he was in too much pain to move.

'_Zack, please be okay.' _Cody thought as he closed his eyes and laid his head against wall divider. He then heard Zack choking and gasping for air. "Zack!" Cody yelled.

Patrick looked at Cody and eyed him angrily. He raised his hand back and slapped Cody across the face. The force behind the slap knocked Cody to the floor.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he kicked him in the stomach again.

Cody wrapped his arm around his stomach and curled his legs up as the pain shot through his body.

Patrick grabbed Cody by the arms and dragged him out of the stall and threw him to the floor. Tony grabbed the chocking Zack by the arms and dragged him out the other stall and threw him down next to Cody.

"Do you think they finally understand what gay really is?" Patrick asked looking down at the twins.

"I'm sure they do. Let's just go." Tony said and the two walked out of the locker room.

Cody looked over at his brother's pale wet face a mixture of tears and toilet water. Zack continued to choke and gasp for air as he tried to catch his breath. Cody held out a hand for Zack to grab. Zack weakly picked his visibly trembling hand up of the ground and clasped onto his brother's hand.

"We can make it through." Cody said as he held his brother's hand and looked at him tears shining in his eyes. Zack nodded in agreement with his brother.

Cody weakly rolled over on his side and wrapped his free arm around his brother and pulled him close to him. He pulled Zack into him until they were only inches between them. Cody placed his free hand on the side of his brother's face and rubbed his brother's soft wet cheek with his thumb.

Zack blinked and looked at his brother not taking his eyes away from his brother. He picked his free trembling hand and slid it over the side of his brother's face and ran his fingers up underneath his brothers hair and laid his head next to his brother's so their foreheads were touching.

"Cody?" Zack whispered weakly his voice hoarse and raspy from all the coughing.

"Hmm" Cody replied.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." Cody replied back and moved close to his brother and kissed him gently on the lips.

Zack smiled weakly at his brother and kissed him back. Zack closed his lips on Cody's top lip and Cody closed his lips on his brother's bottom lip.

After a few minutes they slowly pulled away from each other and opened their eyes. Cody smiled at his brother who weakly smiled back. Cody slowly rolled over on his back and slowly sat up.

"Come on Zack. I know it's painful but we have to get out of here." Cody said as he looked at his brother. Cody slowly stood up and adjusted his shorts and helped Zack to his feet.


	8. Chapter 7: Sick and Tired of It

**A/N: Thanks for the review, but I have been debating on whether or not to discontinue the story. I haven't been getting to many reviews and I'm beginning to think the story is not worth continuing. I mean I'm enjoying writing the story, but I don't want to continue it if it isn't any good. So if you want me to continue this story PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **

**If I don't get to many reviews on whether or not to continue it I'm going to discontinue it. At minimum I hope to get at least three reviews to continue my story. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Remember to read and review that way I will be able to decide on whether or not to continue writing it. **

**Chapter 7**

**Sick and Tired of It**

Zack and Cody slowly walked over to door and walked out of the locker room. They walked out of the gymnasium doors and began to walk down the hall towards the dorm rooms. Halfway down the hall they ran into Tony and Patrick along with their buddies. Tony and Patrick flashed them a quick but dirty smile. They stood in the middle of the hall with their arms folded across their chests. Zack and Cody quickly stopped walking and stood a few feet back from them. The twins froze they didn't know how to react.

"Guys, look who finally came out of hiding." Patrick said with a laugh and smile. The guys laughed together and shook their heads.

"Aww, they look so pitiful." Tony sarcastically remarked, "So pitiful it's pathetic." He said looking at them.

"Welcome to manhood boys." Patrick said with a smile.

Zack stepped forward as if he was going to start a fight with Patrick and Tony. Cody held out his arm in front of Zack and pushed him back.

"Zack no." Cody said looking at Zack over his right shoulder.

"You wanna fight!" Patrick angrily said as he stepped forward and held out his arms. "We'll just beat your ass like last time." He said.

"I thought I told you not to bring your girlfriend next time we fight." Tony said stepping forward too.

"Cody move!" Zack exclaimed and pushed his brother's arm out of the way and walked up to Patrick and Tony.

Cody took off after his brother and stood in front of Zack, Tony and Patrick. He stood in the middle of them and held out his arms in order to stop them.

"Stop!" Cody yelled, "This is so stupid. Fighting is never the answer." He said looking at all three of them. "Zack, you're being childish. I know you're more mature than they are. I know you have it in you to just walk away." Cody said looking at his brother.

Tony stepped up behind Cody and placed his hands on Cody's shoulders and shoved him into the wall. Cody hit the wall with a thud. He closed his eyes tight as he hit his head against the wall. Tony walked over to him and placed his hand on top of Cody's head and shoved his head into the wall a couple times. He then grabbed Cody by the hair and banged his head into the lockers. Zack watched in horror as he watched Tony continuously slam Cody's head into the lockers. Tony looked over and saw the look on Zack's face. The look of horror and shock that always made him happy. Tony smiled and pulled Cody off the lockers and shoved him into Zack.

Zack wrapped his arms around Cody's back as he began to loose his balance and fall backwards to the ground. Zack fell onto the floor and looked up at his brother's face, which he noticed that the skin was broken and blood was slowly seeping out on the temple of his head where Tony continuously bashed his head on the wall and lockers. Zack took his hands and placed them on Cody's cheeks.

"Cody, you okay?" He asked as he held onto his brother's cheeks. Cody slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Zack who was underneath him.

"It's never safe to get your girlfriend involved." Tony said, "She just might get hurt."

"Cody, you okay?" Zack asked again ignoring Tony's smart comment.

"Beat his ass, Zack." Cody whispered.

Zack smiled at his brother's use of words and kissed him on the forehead. Tony, Patrick and the guys began to walk off down the hall to the dorms satisfied with their accomplishments. Zack slid from underneath Cody and gently laid him on the floor. Zack saw them walking off and started walking off towards them. As Zack began to walk off towards Tony and Patrick, Cody felt him loosing consciousness and shut his eyes.

"Ey Tony!" Zack yelled, "Get back over here this isn't finished!"

Tony, Patrick and the others stopped and turned around. They all glared at Zack who was standing in the middle of the hall a few feet in front of his unconscious brother. Patrick and Tony raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks. They didn't budge they continued to stare at Zack.

"Unless your to much of a wuss to fight back!" Zack yelled.

Tony's face took on an expression of anger. Patrick looked at Tony his mouth open in shock at what Zack said. He couldn't believe Zack had just gone there. Tony took a step forward towards Zack.

"Come on!" Zack yelled. "I'm waiting!"

"Tony, I know your not going to let him talk to you like that." Patrick said still looking at his best friend.

"You know I'm not!" Tony answered back.

"Then go teach that bitch a lesson." Patrick said encouraging his friend to go fight Zack.

"Come on!" Zack yelled holding his arms out.

Tony took his book bag off and tossed it to the ground and walked towards Zack. He stood in front Zack the tips of their shoes touching. Tony looked down at Zack with an expression that looked as if he could just tear someone into. Zack looked up at him and they began to circle each other.

"You decided to fight I see." Zack said, "I guess you're just trying to prove to your guys that you're a man?" He said as he a Tony continued to circle each other. "Which we all know that's impossible. We all know who the man is here." He said.

"Really?" Tony asked, "Who was the one draped over the toilet seat?" He said with an evil smirk. "If I recall right, that was you."

Zack's mouth dropped open in shock at Tony's comment. He couldn't believe Tony had just said that. He stopped circling Tony and stared up at him.

"Yeah." Tony said as he looked down at Zack. "I think that proves who the real man here is." He said.

Zack now angry shoved Tony. Tony didn't budge. A smile came across his face as he saw the look on Zack's face.

"Is that all you got." Tony said and shoved Zack back. Zack fell over his feet and fell onto the floor. "It is so sad to see you try and fight me." Tony said with a smile, "We both know I'm going to crush you." Tony said as he saw Zack stand back up.

Zack walked over Tony and decided to bring Tony down the "Cody way". He slammed his foot down on top of Tony's.

"Ow!" Tony yelled, jumped and grabbed his foot.

Zack then gave Tony the strongest shove he could. Tony lost his balance and fell down onto the floor. Zack watched as Tony fell to the ground and walked over to him. He grabbed Tony by the hair and shoved his head into the locker a couple times. After the third time Zack held onto Tony's hair and looked down at him.

"How does it feel to have your head bashed?" Zack angrily asked. "Not so good huh?" He said looking down at Tony. "Now you know how my brother feels." He said and released Tony's hair with a slight push knocking his head onto the wood floor.

Zack stood above Tony and looked down upon Tony who was slowly loosing consciousness. Zack watched as Tony's eyes opened and closed slowly as he began to loose sense of his surroundings.

"Not so tough after all, huh?" Zack asked as he bent over and grabbed Tony by the collar and pulled him up a little bit. "I know your not giving up." Zack said.

Tony didn't respond he closed his eyes as he lost complete sense of his surroundings and past out. Zack released Tony's collar and threw him to the ground. He stood above Tony and then looked up at the guys down the hall who were all staring. Their eyes wide and mouth opened in shock as they saw their leader was down and unconscious.

"What!" Zack yelled down to them.

They all jumped and began to walk off down the hall to their dorm. They didn't want to upset Zack anymore than he already was. Zack watched as they rounded the corner and disappeared down the other hall. He then turned around and saw his brother still lying on the floor.

"Cody?" Zack whispered as he ran over to his brother.

Zack got down on his knees next to his brother and saw his eyes closed and the blood on the side of his head dried and some dried into his hair. He flipped Cody over onto his back and looked down at him. Zack's eyes widened as he looked down at his brother who didn't look like he was even breathing.

"Cody?" Zack asked as he grabbed onto his brother's chin and turned his head side to side a couple times.

There was no response from him and Zack gently slapped Cody's cheeks hoping to wake him. Zack still didn't any response he then felt the fear build up in him. He couldn't handle loosing his brother. He could barely handle his mother's death and loosing Cody this soon after their mom would drive him insane. He would most likely go on a killing spree.

"Come on Cody." He said leaning over him to see if he felt any air.

A couple seconds later he felt small short breaths of air against his ear. He smiled a little and sat up. He stood up and picked his brother up and carried him down the hall towards the dorms. Zack felt Cody slipping and stopped a moment and picked him back up and continued down the hall.

He turned down the dorm room hall and stopped at Cody's door. He pushed Cody up against the wall as he stuck his hand into Cody's pocket and pulled out the key. He stuck the key into the padlock and unlocked the door. He put the keys in his mouth the opened the door. He placed his hand back underneath Cody's upper thigh and carried him into the dorm.

He walked over to Cody's bed and laid him down gently. He took the keys out of his mouth and placed them nightstand. He walked out the dorm and quickly walked to the bathroom. He grabbed a small cup and filled it with water and wet a paper towel. He then walked out of the bathroom and back to the dorm room.

There Cody was still lying on the bed unconscious. He placed the cup and paper towel down on the nightstand and gently slid Cody over some so he could have room to sit. He took his shoes off and put his legs on the bed and grabbed the paper towel and leaned over his brother and gently began to wipe the dry blood off the side of his face.

Zack cleaned off all the blood, which reveled a pretty ugly wound. Zack felt a small wave of nausea sweep over him as he saw the wound. He then threw the paper towel into the trash can next to the bed and got up off the bed and stood there a moment.

"I know there is a first aid kit somewhere in the room." He said to himself as he began to think where it might be. "The closet." He said to himself and quickly walked over to the closet.

He opened the closet and searched the closet for the first aid kit. He looked up at the top shelf and saw it lying up there. It was too high up for him to reach it. He looked around the room to find something for him to stand on. He spotted a chair in the back of the room. He walked over to the chair and carried it over to the closet. He placed it in front of the closet and stood up on it. He reached up to the top shelf and pulled the first aid kit down and jumped off the chair and walked back over to Cody's bed.

He placed the kit on the nightstand and opened it. He pulled out the gauze, bandages, tape, ointment and cotton balls. He then closed the box and picked all of it up and placed it on the bed.

He sat on the bed next to Cody and opened the ointment and grabbed a cotton ball. He squeezed the ointment onto the cotton ball and looked up at Cody's wound. He then placed the cotton ball onto the side of his brother's head and began to rub the ointment onto the wound. He then tossed the cotton ball into the trash can next to Cody's bed. He placed the gauze over the wound followed by the bandage and then took the tape to place it over the bandage to make sure it stayed in place. He then leaned over his brother and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's all going to be okay. I promise" He said whispered as pulled up away from his brother.

He got up and walked over to the kit and opened it back up and placed all of it back into the kit and closed it back. He then sat back down on the bed next to Cody. He placed his legs up onto the bed and laid down next to his brother. He looked over Cody with sympathy. He felt his brother's pain. He laid his head against Cody's and wrapped his arm around his stomach.

He then began to feel his eyes grow heavy. So heavy he couldn't keep them open anymore. All that had happened that day had worn him down. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep holding his brother close keeping him away from harms way. The harm that loved to find them. The harm that they were growing so tired of.


	9. Chapter 8: What To Do? Runaway!

**A/N: Well, I got the minimum of three reviews that I said I wanted in order to continue the story. Well thanks for the reviews guys they were really nice. About the review about Zack and Cody doing more naughty things well, I'm going to work on it. I can't promise anything because I don't know how I'm going to fit it into the story. I will most definitely try and fit it in though. You've probably noticed that when Zack and Cody do do naughty things I'm very brief and down to the point of it. I'm not really a big writer of detail during those moments. So if I do right another love scene with them it's going to be similar to the other times. I try to be a fluffy writer. So, I hope that doesn't disappoint you too much. **

**Just to let you guys know if you are interested I'm about to start writing another Zack and Cody fanfic. I'm not sure of a title yet I'm still working on that. When I do find a title I'll let you know and if you are interested look for it soon. It's going to be about Zack and Cody's daughters Brooke and Renee leaving the future going back to the past when their fathers' were fifteen. The girls go back in time to fix the problem that developed between Zack and Cody in high school that left them not speaking and hating each other. That way when the future does finally come Brooke and Renee won't sneak off just hang out. Well what do think of the new story? Also if you guys leave a review, let me know what you think the best title of the story should be. Which ever one is the best I'm going along with that one. So please let me know a title I'm stumped. **

**I'm so sorry that the author's note was page one. I really am sorry. I can promise you that that is never going to happen again. I hope I didn't bore you too much. Anyway before I take up another page here is Chapter 8. I hope you guys like it and remember read and review and give me some titles that you think are good for my next story. **

**Chapter 8**

**What To Do? Runaway!**

Zack had woke up from his nap and saw Cody lying next to him his eyes closed as he still hadn't woke up yet. Well that was at least what Zack had thought. Hw couldn't really say Cody did or didn't wake up he was asleep. While Zack was asleep he must have rolled and tumbled because his arm wasn't around Cody like it was when he first went to sleep and he was facing the opposite way of Cody.

Zack picked up his brother's phone up off the nightstand and flipped it open to see what time it was. Zack rubbed his eyes to make sure the time he saw was right. Yep, the time sure was what he read the first time. It was half past four. He was starting to get concerned now Cody should have been awake by now. He's been out for four hours.

Zack placed the phone back down on the nightstand and flipped over on his other side so he could face Cody. He placed the back of his hand on his brother's forehead and held it there a moment before he began too gently rub it. He moved his hand down the side of Cody's face and rubbed his cheek.

"Oh Cody, please be okay." Zack quietly whispered still concerned that Cody hadn't awoke yet. "I don't think I could handle it if something happens to you." He whispered his eyes glazed over with water as he tried to hold back his tears. "Why does it always have to be you that gets hurt?" He asked as his tears broke free and slid down his face. He laid his head down on Cody's shoulder and nestled his head into his brother's neck. He then took his left arm and wrapped his arm across Cody's chest and held onto his brother's shoulder.

After a few minutes Zack had stopped crying and pulled his head up off Cody's neck and gently kissed him on the neck and pulled away. He sat up and leaned over his brother and held his face in his hands and laid his head on top of Cody's, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you, Cody." He whispered as he laid his head back down on top of his brother's and continued to hold onto his face. He closed his eyes as he felt the tears yet again burn his eyes. He closed his eyes and kissed Cody again on his lips. "Please wake up Cody." He pleaded as he pulled his lips away from his brother's. His voice was still not above a whisper. He laid his again on top of Cody's and took his brother's hand in his and held it.

Zack pulled away from his brother again and looked down upon him with compassionate eyes. He took that hand that he was holding Cody's in and gently ran it up his brother's face. He curled his fingers in as he softly rubbed his brother's cheek. He then straightened his fingers back out and ran them through his hair that was kind of knotted up from the dry blood.

"Oh Cody, words can't explain how much you mean to me." He quietly whispered as he again felt the tears burning his eyes. "And I'm sick of the way they are always picking on you and hurting you. I just wish there was something we could do to make it stop. Something that we can do that we don't have to deal with this anymore." He whispered as he closed his eyes and laid his head down upon Cody's chest and grabbed Cody's hand with the hand that he took out of his brother's hair and closed his eyes as he wished that Cody would wake up.

A few minutes later Cody began to feel himself waking up. He began to feel his head pounding. It felt as if he was being knocked in the head with hammers. It was excruciating. He could barely handle the pain. He began to wish he never did wake up. He opened his eyes and the light hit his eyes, which made the pain in his head worse. He closed his eyes tightly hoping that it would ease the pain slightly. Like he thought the pain eased up but did not disappear. He still felt a dull throbbing.

He moved his free hand and wrapped it around what he thought was his chest. He didn't feel his chest he felt something soft like hair. He began to gently stroke it and realized that that was his brother's hair and a smile crossed his face. He opened his eyes again and there Zack was lying on his chest where he had dozed off. He moved his hand from Zack's hair to his back and gently rubbed it.

"Zack?" Cody whispered his voice slightly hoarse as he continued to rub his brother's back. Cody heard Zack moan a little and continued to rub his back. "Zack?" He whispered again. "Zack, buddy?" He said beginning to shake him gently.

Zack began to feel someone shaking him gently as he slowly began to wake up from his short little nap. He then heard a familiar voice calling for him.

"Cody?" He mumbled still not quite awake still lying on his brother's chest. "Cody?!" He exclaimed his eyes popped open and he lifted his head off of Cody's chest and looked up at him. "Oh my God, Cody, you're awake!" He exclaimed reaching out to hug him.

"Yeah, I've been awake for the last couple of minutes trying to wake you up." Cody said with a smile as he hugged his brother back.

"You do not know how good it is to hear your voice again." He said kissing his brother on the neck. "To see your face." He said as he pulled away and then kissed him on the cheek. "Or to have you hold me again and feel your touch." He said as he kissed the other side of Cody's neck.

Zack pulled away from Cody's neck and looked down upon him where their eyes met. They stared at each other a moment until Zack leaned down over Cody and gently closed his eyes as he locked lips with Cody.

Cody gently closed his eyes as he and Zack linked lips. As soon as their lips connected all the pain in his head disappeared. His headache and the throbbing were gone. He had never in his life felt so good. It was like Zack was the doctor and his lips were the medicine. He then wrapped his arms around his brother's back and slid his hands up underneath Zack's shirt and rubbed his bare back softly.

Zack becoming slightly aroused took his hands and slid them up the front of Cody's shirt and began to softly rub his stomach and chest. He moved his lips across Cody's cheek and down his neck. Cody squirmed a little underneath Zack and turned his head as Zack continued to work his way down his neck. He then wrapped his legs around Zack's legs as he continued to get more and more aroused.

Cody thought now was his time to take over. Zack was always the one who was the aggressive one. So now Cody thought this would be the perfect time for him to make his move. He wrapped his arms tightly against Zack's back and started to move out from underneath Zack and lay up on his shoulder. He then pushed himself over on top of Zack.

"Cody, what are you doing?" Zack asked as they pulled away and he found himself underneath Zack. Cody looked at Zack affectionately and gently placed a finger on top of Zack's lips.

"Shh.." He whispered as he slid his finger down Zack's lips. "My turn." He whispered and raised an eyebrow. He leaned down and nestled his head into Zack's neck and kissed him.

Zack closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cody's back and slid his hands up underneath Cody's hair and gently tugged at it as Cody continued to kiss his neck. Zack turned his head and met Cody's lips. Cody pulled away from Zack's lips and began to nibble on his ear. Zack again began to tug at Cody's hair but a little harder than before. He then took his hands out of Cody's hair and slid them down his back and up underneath his shirt. He took a grip on Cody's shirt and began to pull it up. Cody pulled up and let Zack take his shirt off and dropped it to the floor and wrapped his arm around Cody's back. Cody slid his hands up the front of Zack's shirt and grabbed a hold of part of it. He then began to pull it up and Zack helped Cody pull it off. They tossed it to the floor on top of Cody's shirt.

"Wait!" Cody exclaimed as he thought about the door being unlocked.

"We can't wait." Zack replied back a little annoyed that Cody thought about something totally different than that moment.

"Yes." Cody said as he sat up and got off the bed and walked over to the door.

Zack sighed and sat up and walked over to the door and stood behind Cody. Cody placed his hand on the lock and turned it. He door locked with a click. Zack still standing behind Cody wrapped his arms around his stomach and pulled him into his chest. He then laid his head down on Cody's shoulder and gentle began to kiss his neck. Zack felt Cody's body become heavy as he began to relax.

Cody turned around in Zack's arms and began to slowly walk him backward towards the bed. Zack felt the back of his knees hit the front of Cody's bed. He almost lost his balance but caught himself. Zack had never seen Cody so aggressive it only turned him on even more. Cody pushed him onto the bed. Cody then crawled on top of him with stared at him with dreamy eyes.

He then ran his hands up Zack's legs and stopped at the top of his pants. He placed his hands on top of the pants button. He then looked up at his brother with a cute but devious smile. Zack couldn't help but smile back. Cody then looked back down at his hands and the button on Zack's pants. He popped the button and slid his fingers on top of the zipper and began to slowly unzip his pants. Cody then slowly began to slide the pants down Zack's legs.

Cody was going to slow for Zack. He knew it was just a part of Cody's plan but he couldn't handle himself anymore. He flipped Cody over off of him and pulled his pants off and threw them to the floor along with the shirts. He then turned back over to Cody and began to pull his pants off. Cody lifted up and let Zack slip the pants off.

He then motioned for Cody to flip over onto his stomach. He laid down on top of Cody's back and began to kiss the back of Cody's neck and nibble on his ear. Cody slowly lifted up off the bed and sat up on his hands. Zack pulled up along with Cody and pulled his boxers off along with Cody's.

**A/N: To the reviewer who wanted more Zack and Cody action here you go. I made it specifically for you. I found somewhere to fit it in. Like I said I'm a fluffy writer and I'm not going to go into depth about the moment but you will get the idea. I just realized I'm going to have to change the rating of this story and I will sometime tomorrow. There is more adult content that I expected. **

Zack pushed himself into Cody and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Cody's chest and slowly laid down on top of Cody. Cody stuck his hands underneath the pillows on his bed and gripped the bed tight as Zack continued to push himself deeper into Cody. Zack felt his brother tense up and kissed laid all the way on top of Cody and kissed his gently on the neck reassuring him that he is going to be fine the worst of it was over. He let out a small moan as he finally came. As he finished he laid his head down upon Cody's back trying to catch his breath as he pulled out of Cody.

Cody flipped back over on his back and looked up at Zack who was still slightly flushed and slowly catching his breath. Cody wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and pulled him down on top of him.

"You okay?" He asked.

Zack nodded and smiled a little as he laid his head on Cody's chest, "As long as I'm with you I'm fine." He said placing his hand on Cody's shoulder.

Cody kissed the top of Zack's head and waited for Zack to relax before he did what he wanted to do earlier. Zack felt his brother lips against the top of his head and looked up at him. He pulled himself up a little bit and began to kiss his brother. They locked lips and made out for a few minutes before Cody slid out from under Zack. He left Zack on his stomach and got up and crawled on top of Zack.

He leaned over on Zack and began to kiss his neck, "My turn." He whispered into Zack's ear as he began to nibble on it.

Zack lifted up and got up of his hands and knees. Cody then pushed himself into Zack and closed his eyes. After a minute he wrapped his arms around Zack's chest and slowly laid down onto Zack's back. Zack grabbed onto the pillows as Cody continued to push himself further into Zack. Cody then laid all the way on top of Zack and kissed his neck. Zack turned his head and locked lips with Cody. Cody pulled away and laid his head on top of Zack's back as he began to breathe heavily. He let out a small moan as he came. As he finished he kissed Zack on the cheek and pulled himself out of Zack.

He then fell over next to Zack his breaths short and heavy. His face flushed and drenched in sweat. Zack turned over onto his side and faced Cody. He reached out and ran his fingers through Cody's hair. Cody closed his eyes as Zack ran hid fingers through his hair.

"You sure you're okay?" Zack asked as he saw his brother trying to catch his breath and cool off.

Cody nodded and reopened his eyes and looked at Zack. Zack flashed him a caring smile and reran his fingers through Cody's hair. He leaned in and gave Cody a quick kiss on the lips. He then moved closer to Cody and laid his forehead up against his brothers. They both closed their eyes as their heads touched.

"Did you beat his ass, Zack?" Cody asked as he finally caught his breath.

Zack opened his eyes and lifted his head up off of Cody's head and looked at him. A smile crossed his face and he nodded.

"Yeah, I got him." Zack said with a smile, "I got him the Cody way." He jokingly said with another smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cody asked with a smile.

"I stomped on his foot and rammed his head into the lockers a little." Zack said, "I knocked him unconscious." He said looking into Cody's eyes; "I did it for you. No one is going to treat you like shit without coming through me first." He said giving Cody another caring smile and he took his hand out of Cody's hair and wrapped it around his neck and pulled him into a loving embrace.

Cody smiled and wrapped his arm around Zack's back and hugged him back. They pulled away from each other and sat up and got dressed before Cody's roommate returned to the dorm for the night. Cody finished slipping his shirt on and looked over at Zack who was buttoning his pants. Zack zipped his pants up and picked his shirt up off the floor and noticed Cody looking at him. He slipped his shirt on and looked at Cody again who was still staring at him.

"What?" Zack asked sitting back down on the bed.

"Zack, I can't take it here anymore. I'm sick of them picking on us just because we're a little different." Cody said looking down at Zack who was sitting on the bed.

"Sit." Zack said motioning for Cody to sit down on the bed next to him. "Sit and we can talk." He said.

"Well?" Cody asked taking a seat next to Zack.

"I know you're tired of it. I am too. I want it to stop just as much as you." Zack said turning around to face his brother. "There isn't really anything we can do except fight back. We're pretty much stuck here. Dad doesn't want us and mom isn't here and our grandparents live in a totally different part of the country." He said looking at Cody.

"Zack, I want to get out of here." Cody said his eyes and voice taking on a serious tone.

"How?" He asked.

"I'm going to run away. I'm going to get out of this place. Live on the streets if I have too. Eat off scraps. I'll do anything to get out. I want to be happy." Cody said.

"Cody, are you serious?" Zack asked a little surprised that Cody would think something like that. It was usually Zack who came up with thoughts like that.

"I'm not joking I'm going to get out of this place." He said standing up and grabbing his suitcase and tossing it onto the bed.

"Cody, you can't." Zack said standing up along with Cody and standing in front of the suitcase.

"You wanna make a bet." Cody said walking over to the closet and pulling out his clothes.

"Cody, I'm serious. You can't leave." Zack said raising his voice.

Cody turned around and looked at Zack and glared at him. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at Zack about his attitude and voice.

"Why not?" Cody asked. "Why can't I leave this piece a shit school?" He exclaimed getting angry and tossing his clothes to the floor.

"Because the school is on lock down because of what happened earlier today, but that is not the most important reason." Zack said lowering his voice.

"What is the most important reason?" Cody asked staring at Zack his arms folded across his chest.

"You're not going without me." Zack said.

Cody face softened and a small smile came across his face. Zack smiled back and walked over to Cody and wrapped his arms around his lower back and pulled him into a hug and laid his head on his brother's shoulder. Cody smiled and wrapped his arms around Zack's shoulders and hugged him back. After a moment they pulled away from each other and looked at each other.

"Since we can't leave tonight we are going to leave first thing tomorrow night. We will leave as soon as we know the teachers are going for the night and the kids are asleep. I'll meet you outside the your dorm. We will run. Runaway until we get tired. Find a place that we will be away from all people and it would just be me and you forever and always." Zack said with a smile.

Cody smiled back and nodded. He bent over and picked up his clothes. He walked over to the suitcase and began to pack his clothes. He got the last bit of clothes in the suitcase and closed it and tossed it under the bed. He looked up and saw Zack walking over to the door.

"Wait Zack!" Cody said walking up behind him. Zack turned around and looked at Cody.

"What?" He asked kindly.

"I was wondering if you would stay with me tonight?" Cody asked shyly.

Zack smiled a little and glanced at the ground, "Sure." He said looking back up to Cody with a smile and Cody smiled back. "Let me just go get some things and I'll be back." He said waling out the door. Cody nodded and closed the door behind Zack.


	10. Chapter 9: As The Sun Sets

**A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews! I checked my story today and I was blown away at how many reviews I got! I couldn't believe it! I'm so glad you liked my last chapter. I thought it would turn out corny and lame. Wow, I underestimated my chapter. Anyway thanks for the title ideas. I chose a title last night and I have already typed up the first chapter and I'm half way done with the second chapter. I chose Water on A Burning Bridge. One of my managers at work gave me the idea. It kind of is a figurative way of explaining the story. What do you think of the title? Let me know. Anyway look for the story soon it should be up in a couple days. **

**Chapter 9**

**As The Sun Sets**

The next morning came and the mid morning sun shone through the dormitory window. It had to be around eleven o'clock in the morning. Last night Zack and Cody decided that they were not going to go to class today. Cody rolled over and pushed the covers off of him and slowly sat up. He picked up his phone and flipped it up. He was right it was 11:15. He looked over his shoulder and saw Zack still asleep snoring softly as usual. Cody breathed out heavily and stood up.

He pulled out his suitcase from underneath the bed and tossed it onto his roommate's bed and pulled out a pair of clothes that he decided to where. He closed the suitcase and tossed back under his bed. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the dorm room and walked down to the shower room quietly without disturbing Zack.

Thirty minutes after Cody had left to go to the showers Zack began to wake up. He wiped his eyes and moaned groggily as he slowly started to wake up.

"Cody?" He asked his voice still slightly groggy and hoarse as he turned over on his other side.

Zack became fully awake as he saw that Cody wasn't there. He quickly got up off the bed and looked under the bed to see if his suitcase was still underneath the bed. Zack pulled up and scratched his head. He had no idea where Cody could have gone. They both decided not to go class so he couldn't be in class. His eyes widened as Tony and Patrick came into thought.

Zack opened the door and ran down the hall. He was half way down the hall when he ran flat into Cody knocking them both to the ground. Cody pulled himself up of the ground and looked at Zack oddly.

"Zack, what's the matter?" Cody asked. "You're running around the corner like a crazy person."

"I was looking for you." Zack answered pulling himself off the ground. "I thought Tony and Patrick had got a hold of you."

"No." He said slightly annoyed, "They're in class."

"Then where were you?" Zack asked.

"I went to get a shower." He answered; "You have really got stop worrying about me like that."

"Yeah, and the one time I do decide not to worry that's going to be the day something actually does happen to you." Zack said.

Cody shook his head and sighed and started down the hall to the dorm. Zack turned around and followed Cody back to the dorm. Cody opened the door and walked inside. Zack walked in behind him and shut the door.

Cody pulled out his suitcase and began to finish packing the small things. He turned around to Zack.

"Are you packed?" He asked.

"No not yet." Zack replied.

"Well, go get started. I actually want to leave a little early. I want to go to Boston." He said.

"Boston?" Zack asked, "That's a two-hour drive and on foot it'll probably take close to a day maybe two."

"I mean it Zack." Cody said his voice still slightly irritated. "I want to go by the cemetery and visit mom."

"Fine." Zack said, "Just chill with the attitude." He said walking to the door. "I'll go get packed." He said walking out of the door and across the hall to his dorm.

A couple of hours later Zack had finished packing. He picked his suitcase up and tossed his keys onto the nightstand and began to walk out of his dorm. He shut the door behind him and walked across the hall to Cody's dorm.

"Ready?" Zack asked standing at the doorway holding his suitcase.

"Yeah." Cody said grabbing his suitcase and leaving his keys on the nightstand. Cody walked out of his room and shut the door.

Zack and Cody walked down the hall and exited the building from the side doors. They peaked around the corners to see if anyone was out in the courtyard. Zack looked over at Cody.

"We got to be careful administration is outside." He said. "Walk the side of the building to the woods in the back. Stay in the shadows." He said motioning for Cody to go ahead of him.

Zack and Cody walked in the shadows of the building close to the walls. They got around to the side of building and ran off into the woods.

"How deep do these woods go?" Cody asked eyeing the woods feeling slightly uncomfortable with walking into them.

"I don't know, but just go." Zack answered, "We got to get off the property before we get caught.

Zack walked in front of Cody and began walking into the woods. Cody followed close behind.

"Watch out." Zack said as he pushed a branch out of his path.

"What?" Cody asked looking up and getting smacked in the face with the branch. "Ow!" He exclaimed placing his hand over his eye. "Damn it Zack." He said as he quit walking.

Zack stopped and turned around to Cody, "I said watch out." He said.

"I mean a piece of the branch hit me in the eye." He said as he pulled his hand down from his eye and tried to open his eye. "I can't see!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Zack asked walking over to him.

"I can't see out of that eye." He said rubbing his eye.

"Well, stop rubbing it." Zack said pulling Cody's hand down away from his eye. "Let me see." He said examining Cody's eye. "Oh, I see why." He said opening Cody's eye slightly wider as he used his fingernail to pull out the tiny stick.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Cody asked blinking.

"Stop that!" Zack exclaimed. "Just chill I'm trying to dig the stick out of your eye so you can see again." He said as he finally dug the tiny stick out of Cody's eye and flicked it to the ground. "There." He said and turned back around and started to walk off again.

"Thanks." Cody said following behind him.

"Just next time when I say watch out, WATCH OUT!" Zack said.

Zack and Cody continued to walk through the woods. As they continued down deeper into the woods they saw a small swamp that ran through the middle of the woods. There was no way around it. As they neared closer and closer to the water they noticed it was an icky greenish black.

"Looks like we have to walk through it." Zack said as he saw that there was no land to walk over the water. Cody stopped behind him and looked at the water and a nauseated expression came across his face.

"No Zack." Cody said, "That looks disgusting. Plus we don't know how deep it really is."

"Stop being such a baby." Zack said walking into the swamp. He looked back at Cody and motioned him to come on.

Cody looked skeptically at the swamp. He didn't trust it. He continued to watch Zack cross the swamp. Zack made it to the middle of the swamp and the water came up to his chest. As he made another step he felt his foot slip and fell under backwards with a pretty big splash.

"Zack!" Cody yelled running over to the swamp and stood at the tip of the swamp. "Zack, for real this isn't a good time to joke around!" He said looking through the water to see if he would come back up. "Zack!" He yelled again. "Zack, please stop joking around! This isn't funny!" He yelled as he began to become panicky.

A minute later Zack still hadn't come back up and Cody saw Zack's suitcase pull up to the surface. Cody knew that this wasn't a prank something actually happened to Zack. He knew he couldn't hesitate to get in now. He had to find Zack.

He walked into the swamp and tried to see if he saw anything floating under the water. He really couldn't see so he had to over come is fear and dive under. Cody took a deep breath and went under as deep as he could and felt the around the bottom. Running short of breath Cody pulled himself back up to the surface. He wiped his eyes and opened them up and looked around.

"Zack!" He yelled, as he looked everywhere around him. He still saw nothing.

He took another deep breath and went back under. He again swam the bottom feeling the ground below him. He felt his hand run across something that was floating underneath his hand that felt like hair. He then ran his hand over the hair and felt something like skin. He swam a little past what he was hoping to be Zack's body and grabbed his arm and pulled up to the surface.

He made it to the surface and pulled the body he found up with him. He was right it was Zack's body. He swam to the other side of the swamp and pulled Zack up out of the water and laid him down onto the ground.

"Zack!" He called as he leaned over him to see if he was breathing. Cody didn't feel or hear anything at all and pulled back up. "Come on Zack, don't do this to me." He said as he placed one hand underneath his brother's chin and the other on top of his head and pulled his head up as he recalled what he learned in health class about a drowning victim.

He placed two fingers underneath Zack's jaw and gently pressed down and felt a small pulse. He placed his fingers over his brother's nose and pinched it closed and took a deep breath. He then bent over him and placed his mouth over Zack's and blew his breath forcefully into his brother's mouth and pulled away and looked over to Zack's chest to see if it was rising and falling. Cody counted to five in his head, as he still didn't see Zack's chest moving.

He then bent back over him and repeated the same routine. He again pulled away and didn't see any improvements. He started to become worried he just hoped he wasn't to late for Zack. He was all he had. He couldn't loose him.

"Come on Zack. Please." He whispered as he bent back over Zack and tried to revive his brother again.

He blew his breath into Zack's mouth again and pulled away looked down at his chest to see if it was rising and falling. Cody smiled as he saw Zack breathing. A second later Zack woke up choking and spitting up water. Cody rolled him over onto his side and let him spit up all the water he had swallowed.

When Zack finished spitting up all the water he fell over on his back and looked up at Cody. He was still slightly dazed about the whole experience. He wasn't quite sure what happened. All he remembered was slipping and falling under. Cody leaned over Zack and placed his hands on Zack's face and smiled at him

"How do you feel?" Cody asked holding on to Zack's cheeks.

"Sick." He answered weakly, "and drained."

"You'll feel better soon." Cody said with a sweet smile as he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and laid down next to him.

"Cody?" Zack asked. "Did you save my life?"

"Yeah." He replied, "I had to. What would I be with out you? I couldn't live without you."

"Cody, I feel like I owe you my life." Zack said looking over to Cody, "What can I do to pay you back?" He asked.

"Nothing." Cody said, "I did it out of love and love is priceless. Don't ever think I need to be rewarded for that." He said.

Zack rolled over on his side and smiled at Cody. He placed his hand Cody's cheek and clasped on to it. Cody clasped his hand on top of Zack's hand and smiled back. Zack leaned in towards Cody and who met him half way where their lips met.

After a moment they pulled away and smiled at each other. Zack wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulder and pulled him into his chest for a hug. Cody smiled and wrapped his arm around Zack's lower back and hugged him back.

"Thanks." He said as he and Cody pulled away. "We'll just stay here tonight and we will move on tomorrow. I would say lets continue but I'm not feeling to well right now." He said lying back down onto the ground.

"Okay." Cody said lying next to him as they watched the sun set and turn the woods dark.

As the sun had finally gone down for the evening the woods grew cold and it felt colder than what it really was because they were still wet from earlier. Zack had fallen asleep a couple hours earlier and Cody stayed awake to keep an eye on him just in case Zack's snoring stopped and he had to bring him back again.

Cody felt himself growing tired and he decided that Zack would be okay and laid down next to him and wrapped his arm around Zack's stomach and laid his head down onto his brother's chest. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10:The Journey Continues

**A/N: Again thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you liked my last chapter, as they begin their journey to Boston. I'm positive I'm going to add some more troublesome moments like what you read in the last chapter as they tread through the woods. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'm planning to put up my new story really soon in case you are interested. I can't wait to put it up. I'm excited just thinking about it. I mean I already have the first chapter finished and I'm working on few rough drafts to get to chapter 2. I'm going to try and make my new story the best one yet. I really hope too. Anyway here is chapter 10. I hope you enjoy and please read and review. **

**Chapter 10**

**The Journey Continues**

The woods began to slowly light up as the sun was making its way up from the west. The sun shone in Cody's face waking him up. He stretched and rubbed his eyes and looked up at the sky noticing that the blue morning sky was quickly pushing the midnight blue of the night time sky off. He turned over and as usual Zack was still asleep. The night had gone smoothly he didn't lose him.

Cody got up and began to walk down the edge of the swamp hoping to find something for them to eat. He checked every bush and plant to see if anything was edible. He ran across a small blueberry bush and took his shirt off and used it as a basket as he began to pick out the blueberries that looked the best.

He then continued walking and found a raspberry bush. He smiled and started to pick the ones up that looked the most edible. He then looked around for a blackberry bush. He was walking his way down the woods and continued to look. He spotted a blackberry bush and walked over to it, and began picking some and put them in his shirt along with blueberries and raspberries.

Cody then slowly began walking back to where he and Zack had stayed the night. When he returned Zack was still asleep. He placed his shirt down on the ground and walked over to Zack. He knelt down next to him and lightly began to shake him.

"Zack, get up." He said quietly. "Get up I got something to eat." He said shaking him a little harder.

Zack jumped a little and rolled over on his back. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision. As his vision finally cleared he saw Cody sitting over him.

"Why do you always have to get up early?" He asked slightly irritable, as he always was in the mornings especially this early.

"I got us some food." Cody said getting up and walking back over to the place he left his shirt.

"In the woods?" Zack asked sitting up rubbing his eyes again.

"Yeah, I picked berries." He said picking a few up and showing Zack.

Zack breathed heavily and got up and walked over to where Cody was sitting. Zack picked a berry up and looked at it carefully. He wasn't sure if it was edible or poisonous.

"Plus, I want to get an early start." He said looking up from his shirt to Zack who was carefully examining the berry. "It's safe." He said.

"You sure?" Zack asked still looking at the berry.

"Yes." Cody replied.

As they finished eating what was supposedly their breakfast they got up and began to walk again. Zack led as usual and Cody stayed close behind. As the morning progressed Cody began coughing as if he were becoming sick. He also began to feel his energy going. He couldn't keep up with Zack. Zack knew Cody was coughing but he didn't really see how sick Cody really was.

"Zack wait!" Cody weakly called after him as his knees buckled from under him and he fell forward crashing into the sticks and leaves.

Zack heard the crash and quickly stopped in his tracks. He turned around and saw Cody lying on the ground not moving.

"Cody?" He called as he quickly walked back over towards him and knelt down on his knees. "Cody, you okay?" He asked gently flipping Cody over on his back.

Zack pulled back in shock at the sight of him. His face was so white it looked almost like it was bleached. He had huge black bags under his eyes that circled his entire eye, and his lips were so blue it almost looked purple. He had never seen Cody look so sick.

"Cody, can you here me?" Zack asked as he snapped back from his shock. Cody stared up at him blankly and slowly nodded. "Can you speak?" He asked becoming upset and scared.

"I." Cody began his voice weak and shaky as he tried his hardest to speak. "I can't go anymore." He said his voice weaker than a moment ago. "My body." He began again. "My body is stiff. I. I can't move. I. I can barely speak. It. It feels as if. As if my body is collapsing." He said his voice becoming weaker with each word and tears beginning to flood his eyes.

"Come on Cody, don't say that." Zack said his voice becoming shaky as tears flooded his eyes as well. "What can I do?" He whispered as he let his head fall as the tears streamed out. "I can't lose you." He said his voice hardly understandable as he began to cry.

"There." Cody began, as his breaths became short, "There isn't anything you can do." He said and just saying that made his body weaker and his breathing harder. "Go!" Cody exclaimed.

As Cody yelled for Zack to go he began to breathe heavier and harder. Zack then recalled that if Cody keeps trying to force himself to catch his breath he would hyperventilate. Before Zack could tell Cody to relax Cody spoke up.

"I can't breath!" He exclaimed. "Just go!"

"No!" Zack yelled, "Cody you have to relax stop forcing yourself to catch your breath." He said placing his hands down against Cody's ice cold cheeks and held on to them. He leaned down closed his eyes and placed his forehead on top of Cody's. "Shh.. Just relax." Zack said calmly trying to soothe Cody. "Stay calm. Just take small calm soft breaths and relax." He said now rubbing his hands against Cody's cheeks.

Cody's breathing slowed down and returned back to normal. He felt his body relax and he could breathe again. Zack slowly pulled away from his brother leaving his hands against Cody's cheeks that still felt like ice. He opened his eyes and looked down at his brother.

"Now, we got to find you some herbs." Zack said pulling his hands away from Cody's cheeks. "We got to get you feeling better." He said standing up. "Can you sit up or do you want me to help you?" He asked.

Cody tried to sit up but he was too weak to lift himself. Zack walked behind Cody and placed his hands underneath Cody's arms and pulled him to his feet. He held Cody up and let go to see if he could stand. Cody could hold himself up but he didn't know for how long. He quickly walked in front of him and bent over a little bit.

"Get on my back." He said.

Cody slowly but weakly walked over to Zack and fell on top of his back. Zack placed his arms underneath Cody's legs and held him as he pulled himself back up. Cody laid his head on top of Zack's and blankly stared at his surroundings as they began to walk off deeper into the woods. Zack looked around at the plants to see if he found any herb plants.

"Cody, are you still good back there?" He asked looked over his shoulder to Cody.

"Yeah." He replied weakly as he began to cough again.

"Good." He said as he ran across an herb plant.

He stopped and bent over picking a few of the leaves up hoping he could squeeze enough liquid out of it to help Cody. He gently sat Cody against a tree while he continued to pick herbal leaves. He picked a few and walked back over to Cody.

"Okay, I know this is going to taste a little gross, but it's the only thing to make you better." He said placing his hand on Cody's chin and opened his mouth. "Here." He said as he squeezed the liquid into Cody's mouth. He finished squeezing the last bit of liquid from the last plant and closed Cody's mouth. "Now swallow." He said.

Cody obeyed his brother and swallowed the liquid. He made a face, as the liquid tasted nasty. He then started coughing. Zack looked at him and waited for the coughing to stop.

"We'll see how well it works tomorrow." Zack said, "We are just going to stay here until morning." He said and walked around the area they were in and collected a bunch of green leaves.

Zack began to lay the leaves he picked out onto the ground like a little bed. He continued to pick green leaves and place them on top of the other leaves to make sure it was slightly softer than the ground. As he finished he walked over to Cody and picked him up. He carried Cody over to the bed he had made just for him and laid him down. He took of his shirt and undershirt and draped them over Cody like a blanket. After that he laid down next to him held him close.

Zack kept a close watch on Cody through the afternoon. Cody's weak and drained body got the best of him. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep. As Cody fell to sleep Zack kept a closer eye on him to make sure nothing happened. Every move Cody made Zack would quickly look over at him to make sure he was okay.

He got up and walked around the little area they were in and collected some sticks and leaves so he could build a fire to make sure Cody stayed warm and didn't get any sicker. He picked all the sticks he wanted and started to build the fire. He got everything together and started the fire.

As the fire was bright and running good he walked back over to Cody and laid down next to him. He laid on his side and smiled as he watched him sleep. He slid his hand over Cody's neck and slid his fingers up underneath his hair. He leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips and then pulled him in for a hug.

"Please be okay." He whispered as he laid his head on top of Cody's forehead and kissed it as he pulled him close hoping that his body heat would help warm Cody up and bring some heat back into his body.

Zack had dosed off when Cody shifted and began coughing again. Zack woke up and sat up startled as Cody continued to cough. He didn't say anything because Cody was still asleep while he was coughing. After a minute Cody's coughing stopped and he nestled his head back into the leaves. Zack wasn't sure about what just happened and he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

Zack nervously laid back down next to his brother and wrapped his arm around him and laid his head on Cody's shoulder. It had to be around midnight when Cody started to shift around again. Zack woke up and pulled himself up off Cody's shoulder. He watched Cody's head move around like it normally did when he was about to wake up.

"Zack." He called silently as he continued to shift around in his sleep.

Zack leaned back down over Cody and placed a hand on his brother's cheek, which felt a little bit warmer than it did earlier. Cody quit shifting as soon as Zack touched his cheek.

"Cody, you okay?" He asked looking down at him and began to rub his cheek with the back of his hand.

Cody never did answer. One thing Zack noticed was Cody looked like he had a small smile across his face. He looked a bit better than earlier. It looked like he was getting well. Zack smiled and pulled his hand away from Cody's cheek wrapped his arm around his chest and laid his head down on Cody's shoulder.

Morning began to shine through the trees and woke Zack up. He woke up and saw Cody still lying next to him. This was a first. He had never woke up before Cody not even when he was sick. He wiped his eyes and slowly sat up. He saw that his fire had burned out and then he turned back around to Cody.

Zack noticed Cody's skin was turning back to normal. The bags under his eyes weren't as noticeable but you still saw a small black ring around them and his lips were pink again. All Zack wanted to know now was if he had his strength back and if his coughing wasn't as hard and rough. He placed the back of his hand against his brother's forehead to see if he felt normal. He still felt cool but not like ice.

He took the hand on Cody's forehead and pushed it up and brushed Cody's bangs up. He noticed Cody's head jerk a little as he brushed up his bangs. A smile came across his face as he saw Cody's eyelids begin to flutter as he began to wake up. Cody opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple times to adjust his vision.

"Zack?" He asked as he began to see Zack's face swim into vision.

"Yeah, it's me." He said softly as tears filled his eyes because he was so happy to see Cody able to speak without pausing. "How do feel?" He asked.

"All right I guess." He replied.

"Can you get up or are you still weak?" Zack asked pulling his hand away from Cody's forehead.

"I don't feel weak." He answered as he sat up sitting face to face with Zack.

Zack smiled and closed his eyes as the tears fell down his cheek. He was just so happy that Cody was better. Cody placed his hands on Zack's cheeks and wiped his tears with his thumbs. Zack oh so missed Cody's touch last night. He opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Thank-you." Cody said quietly as he leaned in and kissed him.

Zack quickly placed his hands on Cody's cheeks and aggressively kissed him back pushing both of them to the ground and the tears came streaming out again. Zack laid on top of him and just continued to intimately make out with him.

"I was scared to death for you last night." Zack said as he pulled away for a breath. "I love you Cody." He said locking lips with him again.

"Zack, you know you can get sick from kissing me." He said pulling away for a breath.

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you I don't care what happens to me." He said nestling his head against Cody's and kissing his neck.

"I love you." Cody whispered closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Zack's back and held him tight against him.

"I know." Zack said moving his lips to the other side of Cody's neck.


	12. Chapter 11: Walking Into Trouble

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad you are liking the story. It seems you guys liked the last chapter. So I'm bringing you another chapter. Here it is I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 11**

**Walking Into Trouble**

"How far do these woods go?" Cody asked Zack as they continued to walk through the woods pushing branches and sticks out of his way. "I mean we've been walking for two days and I'm hungry all we've had to eat were berries and I feel icky and dirty." He complained.

"I don't know." Zack replied back getting annoyed with Cody's complaints. "Stop complaining." He said as he stepped over a fallen tree.

"Zack, I don't know if this was such a good idea." Cody complained again, "It looks like the woods get deeper and thicker." He said squinting as he stared hard down the path ahead of them. "We should of just stuck with the roads and just took our chances." He said as he continued to follow close behind Zack.

Zack now annoyed quickly stopped in his tracks. Cody not really paying attention ran into his back. Zack peered over his shoulder and glared at Cody. Cody looked at him and nervously smiled. Zack breathed hard and shook his head. He then started to walk down the path again.

"Sorry." Cody said responding to Zack's reaction as he followed behind.

As they continued to walk through the woods it seemed to get darker as the trees grew thicker. They just hoped that they would soon be back on the road. Zack then spotted a small opening in the woods. Zack again quickly stopped causing Cody to run into the back of him again.

"I really wish you would stop that." Cody complained as he looked at Zack.

"Maybe you shouldn't follow so close behind me." Zack replied looking over his shoulder at Cody.

"Why'd you stop?" Cody asked.

"Look." Zack pointed to the opening in the woods. "It's an opening. Let's go check it out." He said as he started walking towards the opening in the woods.

"Zack, I don't know about that." Cody said suspiciously. "That could be someone's property." He said as he watched Zack continued to walk off towards the opening. "Trespassing is dangerous you know!" Cody called after his brother. He noticed Zack wasn't listening to him and ran after him. "Zack wait!" He yelled.

"Well hurry up!" Zack called back not stopping for Cody.

Cody finally caught up to him and saw an open field out ahead of them that was lined with corn. He then saw a small barn in the distance. They walked out of the woods and stopped to stare at the barn.

"Told you it was someone's property." Cody said, "Maybe we should go back through the woods." He said.

"No, we're not going back through the woods. This guy might have like a four wheeler we can use to get to Boston quicker." Zack said walking forward down the corn patch to the barn.

"You mean steal." Cody said correcting Zack. "Zack, this guy isn't going to let you use his four wheeler, and farmers have guns another reason we should head back through the woods." He said as he followed behind Zack trying his hardest to convince him to go back through the woods.

"Even if he doesn't want trespassers he won't even here us." Zack said, "Look the house is several miles down from the barn itself." He said.

"Four wheelers are loud he will definitely hear it if we start it up." Cody said.

Zack stopped and looked back at Cody. He gave Cody a disgusted look. Cody shrugged his shoulders and stood in front of him.

"You have to take the fun out of everything don't you." Zack complained as he glared at Cody.

"No, I just want you to see that going on to this man's property is not a good thing to do. We will get caught one way or another and it's not going to be pretty. He may call the police on us or torture us himself." Cody said.

"Just come on." Zack said irritated as he grabbed Cody's arm and pulled him along with him.

They made it out of the corn patch and saw the barn a few feet in front of them. Zack still holding onto Cody's arm pulled him up to the barn with him. He opened the barn door that creaked. Zack stepped inside and Cody followed in behind him.

"Wow!" Zack said as he stared up at the ceiling at the hanging machetes, cutlasses, and other swords." "What kind of sick guy lives here?" Zack asked as he watched them swing slowly in the wind.

" I don't know Zack, but lets get out of here before he catches us." Cody replied fearfully.

"Too late." A deep dark voice said from behind them. Zack and Cody froze they were too scared to look over their shoulder. "You've been caught." He said as he stood in the doorway of the barn.

Zack and Cody slowly looked over their shoulders and saw a middle aged man holding a machine gun.

"AHH!" They yelled at the same time and took of running to the other side of the barn.

The man pressed a button next to him and closed the doors to the other side automatically locking them. He then started shooting off his machine gun. Zack and Cody dropped to the floor and covered their heads.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Cody screamed over the blaring of the machine gun.

"What?!" Zack screamed back.

Cody shook his head and the gunfire ceased. The man dropped his gun and walked over to Zack and Cody. He bent over and picked them up by the back of their shirts.

"Wow, you're really strong." Zack said seeing that he and Cody were both off the ground. Cody glared at Zack for trying to joke with the man.

"Why are you kids here?" He asked looking from one to the other.

"Going to Boston." Cody replied smiling nervously at the man.

"You boys stumbled into the wrong place." He said carrying them over to the tool section of the barn.

He sat them down back to back on the ground and walked over to his tool table and grabbed a rope. He unwrapped the rope and wrapped it around them and tied the knot tight. The man sat down in front of them and watched them.

"Do you boys know what happened to the last trespasser that came through my property?" He asked staring at them.

"No." Cody answered.

"I hung him." He answered.

"So that's what that bag is hanging from the ceiling." Zack said looking up at the bag hanging from the ceiling.

The man nodded and didn't take his eyes off them. Cody's eyes widened in fear as he saw the bag hanging from the ceiling.

"So does that mean you're going to do the same to us?" Cody asked.

"When I get tired of staring at you." He said standing up.

"Please man, just let us go." Zack begged, "We'll leave I promise." He pleaded.

"I can't take that chance." The man said walking over to the other side of the barn.

"We got to find a way to escape." Zack whispered to Cody as the man was out of hearing distance.

"How?" Cody asked, "We're tied up." He said looking over to the man who was coming back and saw him carrying what looked like a whip. "And oh my God what is that!" Cody exclaimed.

"It's a whip." The man said cracking it as he walked closer to them.

"Please just let us go. I promise we will leave." Zack pleaded again as he watched the man continue to crack the whip.

"No." The man said cracked the whip across Zack's face slicing his cheek.

Cody jumped startled as he heard the whip crack and heard Zack's agonizing scream. He couldn't handle it any longer he began to have a nervous breakdown. Tears rolled down his cheeks like a stream and it wouldn't stop.

"Aww.. Is the little baby having a nervous breakdown?" He said walking over to Cody.

He got down on knees in front of Cody and placed his hand underneath Cody's chin a slung his head up. He shook his head and pulled his hand back. Cody tightly shut his eyes and tensed up as he knew the man was about to slap him. He then swung his hand forward slapping him across the face. The force behind the man's hand swung Cody's head around cracking his neck a couple times.

"Grow up, and take it like a man!" He yelled walking back over around to Zack. "See like your brother he isn't crying like you and I popped him across the face with a whip.

"Please just let us go." Cody cried as the tears burnt his cheek where he was slapped.

"Shut up!" He said grabbing his whip and walking back over to Cody. "You're not going anywhere." He said pulling his whip back to smack Cody in the face. Zack heard the wind from the whip as he pulled it back preparing to slap Cody.

"Don't touch him!" Zack yelled looking over his shoulder at the man. The man looked back at him.

"Oh what's this?" He asked. "Are you being a brave big brother?" He asked sarcastically. "Well, it's not going to work." He said untying to rope and pulling Cody up by the hair. He then tied the rope back and dragged Cody by the hair and stood in front of Zack. "Just for that I'm going to beat him in front of you and you will watch or I will be sure to permanently damage him." He said looking at Zack.

Zack glared at the man angrily. He smiled at Zack and then turned his attention back to Cody. He shoved Cody into the tool table. Cody slammed into the table knocking things off the table onto the floor. Zack had a sharp pang in his ribs as he felt Cody's pain. The man picked up his whip and quickly walked over to Cody. He cracked the whips a couple of times to the side to taunt Zack and Cody. He smiled as he saw the look on Zack's face.

He pulled the whip back and swung it down as hard and quick as he could. The whip sliced down the middle of Cody's back along his spine. Cody screamed loud and painfully as the whip quickly made it's way along his spine. The man smiled as he watched Zack's reaction.

The man pulled the whip back again and swung it back down just as forcefully ripping another slice down Cody's back. Cody let out another loud painful scream and fell over to the floor a couple feet from Zack's feet and gripped the floor. Zack watched as Cody fell to the floor in front of him and felt nauseated when he saw the blood quickly covering Cody's back.

"Please stop!" Zack yelled as the man pulled the whip back again. The man quickly looked up at Zack and swung the whip forward cutting into Zack's other cheek.

"I said shut up!" He yelled as he swung the whip back across Cody's back.

Cody screamed again and slowly reached out to Zack and grabbed his ankle and looked up at him.

"Make him stop!" Cody cried looking up at Zack. "Please." He begged.

The man walked over to Cody and pulled him away from Zack and laid him on his back. He walked over to the wall closest to he and Cody and pulled down the other whip. This whip was smaller but had two edges both looked like they had teeth running down them. He pulled the whip back and snapped it across Cody's stomach slicing in two places. He quickly stopped and looked at Cody.

"This would work so much better if you didn't have a shirt." He said as he bent over and ripped his shirt off.

He then pulled the whip back again and snapped it across Cody's bare chest. Cody let out another ear piecing scream and rolled over onto his side and curled up into a ball. He pulled it back again and snapped it across Cody's side. Zack closed his eyes tightly as he heard his brother's screams that seemed to echo in his head.

The man then swung the whip down across Cody's face slicing his face from cheek to cheek. Zack felt the tears burning his eyes. He couldn't stand to hear Cody scream. He had to do something. Zack looked over to his left and saw a knife lying on the floor next to the table. He took his foot and placed it on top of the knife and slowly dragged it over next to him. He pushed it up next to his hand and picked it up and started to cut the rope.

"Had enough kid?" The man asked as he looked down at the weak almost motionless Cody. "I think not." He said picking Cody up and placing him down on the table on his back. "This is my favorite form of torture." He said reaching up the wall at his sword. "Killing you off." He said and began to pull a sword down.

Zack cut through the rope and saw the man bringing a sword down from the wall. He got up picked up a shovel and walked over behind the man. He pulled the shovel back over his head and prepared to hit the man.

"Ey." Zack said standing behind the man. The man turned around to be greeted by Zack and a shovel. "You should buy thicker rope." He said slamming the shovel into the man's head.

The man dropped the sword and fell over to the ground unconscious. Zack watched the man fall to the floor and stepped over him too get to Cody. Cody saw Zack standing over him and weakly reached out to him. Zack bent over him and sat him up on the table and wrapped his arms around his neck and closed his eyes as he hugged him Cody wrapped his hands around Zack's neck and closed his eyes as he hugged him back. Zack then pulled him off of the table and stood him up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Cody replied weakly.

"Come on lets get out of here." Zack said walking in front of Cody. "Get on my back." He said.

Cody pulled himself onto Zack's back and wrapped his arms underneath his neck. He placed his arms underneath Cody's legs and carried him out of the barn and into the man's yard. He took his shirt off and turned it into a wash cloth. He turned the hose on and wet the shirt and began to wash the dry blood off of his brother's body. As he finished cleaning the slices he noticed some of them were deep enough that he needed to get stitches.

"I'll be right back I have to get some things from inside the house." He said as he stood up and looked at Cody.

"Okay." Cody responded weakly.

"Are you going to be okay for a minute?" He asked still looking at Cody.

"Yeah." Cody weakly responded as he looked up at Zack.

Zack nodded and walked into the man's house and grabbed some things he needed to stitch up Cody's slices and clean his wounds. He luckily found a pot of boiling hot water and stuck the needles in the water for a little while to sterilize them. After that he walked back outside to Cody.

"Okay this may hurt but it's the only way to stop the bleeding and close it up before infection gets in." Zack said wrapping the string around the needle and stuck it into Cody's skin. Cody sucked his teeth as Zack began to sew up the slices that were deep. "You're lucky I know this stuff or we would be in trouble." He said with a small smile as he continued to sew up the slice.

Zack finished closing and cleansing Cody's wounds properly and placed the needle and string into the pot.

"All done." He said looking up at Cody with a soft loving smile.

"Thank-you Zack." He quietly said looking back at his brother.

"You're welcome." He said, "You know it seems like trouble is always finding you and I have to help you out." He said jokingly, "But it's worth it." He said with a smile and pulled Cody into a tight loving hug. Cody smiled and hugged him back. "Now come on lets get out of here." Zack said pulling away from his brother and helping him up. "The man has a dirt bike." Zack said walking with Cody over to the shed.

Zack opened the shed and rolled the dirt bike out. He pulled out the gallon of gas and filled the bike up. He walked back into the shed and pulled out the extra gallon of gas and handed it to Cody.

"Here hold this while I drive it's all the gas we have to try and get to Boston." He said getting onto the bike. Cody got in the side cart hooked to it and placed the gas in his lap. Zack kicked started the bike and before taking off he looked back at Cody. "Hang on." He said and rode off down the man's driveway and onto the old country road hoping to find Boston taking these back roads avoiding the law as much as possible so they wouldn't end up in jail for driving an illegal vehicle on the road.


	13. Chapter 12: Hitting The Road

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I should be bringing the story to a close really soon. I plan to only have one or two more chapters after this one. Hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did. I noticed that this story has made more reviews than my other two. So like said earlier I hope my new story will blow all the other ones away. Here is chapter 12 I hope you guys will enjoy. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 12**

**Hitting The Road**

Zack continued to drive down the old bumpy curvy country road. The wind blowing into their face. As they continued to ride the wind was turning cool and nippy as late afternoon turned into early evening. The rich cool blue of the afternoon sky took on a bright cool orange from sun's rays as the sun began to slowly set in the west. As Zack continued to drive he passed by a small green sign that read now leaving New Ashford city limits. Zack looked over his shoulder at Cody and smiled.

" Ey Cody!" Zack yelled over the roar of the dirt bike engine. "We are now officially out of New Ashford!"

"Really!" Cody called back with a smile. "How far is Boston?" He asked.

Zack shook his head, "I don't know!" He yelled, "There is a sign up ahead."

Zack picked up the speed a little on the dirt bike and drove down the road towards the green sign up ahead. Zack made his way up to the sign and read it as he drove by. He looked over to Cody to see if he read the sign.

"Did you see it?" Zack yelled turning his head back towards the road and continued to drive.

Cody nodded, "Yeah, it said Boston is still another 259 miles away." Cody complained. "That's still like another two hours. I don't think this bike will make it."

"What makes you say that?" Zack yelled.

"The gas in the tank and this one-gallon isn't going to get us far and this isn't a real vehicle it's made for dirt not concrete." Cody called back.

"Well, we'll go as far as this bike will take us and then walk the rest of the way." Zack yelled.

The sun was almost down and the country road was getting dark and Cody noticed that Zack didn't have a light on the bike. He sat up a little bit in the side cart and leaned forward.

"Zack, does this thing have a light?" Cody asked.

"I don't think so." Zack replied.

"Then let's not drive it at night." Cody said.

"Just chill nothing is going to happen." Zack said slightly annoyed with Cody once again.

"Zack, it's getting dark. Someone may hit us or we may go off the road and hit something." Cody said.

Zack ignored Cody and continued to drive down the country road. He realized Cody was right it was getting hard to see the road. The light of day was almost gone. He thought about pulling off the road until morning but he knew how much Cody wanted to get back to Boston so he continued to drive squinting and leaning up in his seat to try his hardest to see the road ahead.

"Zack, pull over." Cody demanded as he leaned forward in his cart.

"No, I'm going to continue until we have no more gas." Zack yelled back.

Cody shook his head and sighed with frustration. Once again Zack was being hardheaded and stubborn there was no way to get through to him. Cody just knew something was going to happen to them. Zack turned back around and kept his eye on the road ahead of them.

As day turned into night Zack and Cody couldn't see anything ahead of them. Everything was black. The country road had no lights and the bike itself didn't have a headlight either.

As Zack continued to drive down the road he began to feel the bike weaving. He soon realized that he was running off the road. He tried to pull the handlebars to pull himself back on the road but the weaving only got worse. The bike fell over on it's side spinning as he slammed into the side of a bridge which cut through the metal that was holding the bike and the cart together.

The bike ran into the bridge and knocked Zack over onto the road scrapping his arm and cheek on the concrete. Zack pulled himself up of the ground and felt the sting from his knee that he scrapped up while the bike slid on its side. He also felt the sting in his arm and cheek.

The cart Cody was in slammed into a tree crushing it up bending Cody's knees up to his chest. When the cart slammed into the tree Cody heard his legs pop in several places. He knew for sure that his legs were broken. Tears burned his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as the pain from his legs shot through his entire body causing him to cry. The pain was so excruciating that he cried out in pain while he cried. Zack heard his brother's cries from the bridge but it was too dark to see where he was. He followed in the direction of the cries hoping to find Cody.

"Cody, where are you?" Zack called as he continued to follow in the direction of the cries. Cody didn't verbally respond all he did was scream out in pain. Zack finally figured out where Cody was and ran towards him. "Cody you okay?" Zack asked as he reached out and touched the side of the cart.

"My legs are broken!" Cody cried as he grabbed his brother's hand.

"Cody, just relax." Zack said calmly trying to soothe Cody. "I know it's painful but you got to hang tight. Especially when I start to pull you out the cart.

Zack felt around trying to find Cody's face in the dark. He touched Cody's cheek and then moved his hand underneath his brother's chin and clasped onto the other side of Cody's face and pulled his head towards his lips and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Can you be strong for me?" Zack asked pulling his lips away from Cody's cheek.

"mhm." Cody said as he bit his lower lip as the pain continued to shoot through his body.

"Okay." Zack said and walked behind Cody and hooked his arms underneath his brother's arms and slowly pulled him up out of the cart.

Cody screamed in pain as Zack pulled him up and his legs straightened out. Zack lost his balance as he pulled Cody up and fell backwards still hanging onto his brother. Causing Cody to fall on top of him. Cody had started crying again as soon as his legs straightened out and the pain grew even worse. Zack pulled himself from underneath Cody and laid him on his back. Zack got on his knees and leaned over him. He placed his hands on Cody's cheeks and began to gently rub them.

"Shh..." Zack whispered as he again tried to calm Cody down. "Just relax." He whispered as he continued to rub his brother's cheeks. "It's all going to be okay. I promise." He said noticing Cody was beginning to calm down.

Zack smiled and stopped rubbing Cody's cheeks and leaned down over him connecting lips with his brother. It seemed as if Zack's kiss is what really relaxed him. He began to kiss Zack back clasping his lips on his brother's lower lip. It seemed as if all pain had gone away as soon as their lips locked.

Zack slowly pulled away from his brother. He didn't want to but he had to help heal Cody's legs. Zack saw a house a few miles down and bent over placing one arm underneath Cody's back and the other arm under his upper legs and lifted him up off the ground. Cody wrapped his arm around Zack's shoulders and laid his head down upon his brother's shoulder as he silently cried.

He walked across the street towards the house that had a light on. He opened the fence to the backyard and walked to the back of the house. The light on in the back made enough light for Zack to see. He spotted a lounge chair in the back and walked over towards it.

He stopped at the lounge chair and bent over lying Cody down onto the chair. Zack pulled himself back up and looked down at Cody who was looking back up at him. His heart ached as he saw his brother's tear stained face and the look of pain set across his face.

"Hang tight for me buddy." He said as he bent over and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back in a minute I have to see if these people have the supplies I need to heal your legs." He said as pulled himself back up.

Zack flashed his brother a caring smile and began to walk off when Cody grabbed his arm. Zack stopped walking and turned back around and looked at him. He walked back towards Cody.

"Please don't leave me." Cody begged as fresh tears rolled down his face.

Zack felt his heart ache again. He had never seen Cody so upset. Zack felt the tears burn his eyes but they wouldn't fall. He knelt down on his knees next to the lounge chair that he laid Cody on.

"Leave you?" Zack asked staring at his brother his eyes glittering in the light as the tears continued to build. "I'd never leave you." He whispered lying his head against his brother's. "I was just going over there to find some supplies." He whispered as he rubbed his head against Cody's. "You would still be able to see me I promise. I love you too much to just leave you." Zack said kissing him on the cheek.

Zack pulled away from Cody and placed his hand against his brother's cheek and brushed his hair behind his ear. He stared at his brother a moment and slowly leaned in towards him. He locked lips with Cody and gave him a deep intimate kiss. He then slowly pulled away from Cody and opened his eyes.

"Don't ever think I'd leave you." Zack said rubbed the back of his hand across Cody's cheek. "I promise you you'll be able to see me." Zack said and stood up. "See watch." He said walking over to the other side of the yard. "See." He said "You can still see me." He said and began to walk around the yard looking for the supplies needed to heal Cody's leg.

Cody kept his eyes on Zack as he looked around the yard for supplies. Zack found the four pieces of wood he needed for braces and picked them up and placed them underneath his arm. He continued to walk around in search of some cloths that he could tie around the pieces of wood and Cody's legs. He found six clothes lying on the ground and picked them up and tossed them over his shoulders. He then walked back over to Cody and placed the stuff down next to the lounge chair.

"We're so lucky we're in the country. The people here have everything and more needed to help you." Zack said with a smile. Cody smiled back softly. "Okay buddy, This is going to hurt, but I need you to hang tight for me and not yell." Zack said looking at Cody. "Promise me you won't scream." He said not taking his eyes of Cody.

"I promise." Cody whispered.

Zack smiled, and leaned in towards Cody and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Okay here it goes." He said pressing his hands down upon one of Cody's legs. Zack looked up at Cody and saw him gripping onto the side of the lounge chair biting his lower lip and his eyes tightly shut. "You ready?" He asked.

Cody nodded, and bit his lower lip harder, "Just get it over with." Cody painfully replied.

Zack pressed down on his brother's leg harder and Cody bit his lower lip until it bleed. Zack then pushed down on Cody's leg and continued to push down until he heard Cody's bone pop back into place. Zack heard the bone pop into place and slowly pulled his hands away from Cody's leg.

He looked up at Cody and saw his whole body tensed and gripping the side of the chair so hard his knuckles were snow white. As the pain eased up a little bit Cody opened his eyes and looked at Zack.

"You okay?" Zack asked caringly. Cody nodded. Zack smiled and was happy that his brother was being strong. "Good." He said as he leaned in towards Cody and quickly kissed him on the lips.

Zack pulled away and grabbed two pieces of wood and placed them against Cody's leg and took three clothes and tied them over the pieces of wood and underneath Cody's leg. Zack then placed his hands on Cody's other leg and applied a little pressure. Getting Cody used to the pain before pushing it into place. Zack then pushed down onto Cody's leg until he heard it pop back into place. He then took the wood and placed it against Cody's legs and tied the cloth around it.

"You okay?" He asked as he saw a look of pain across his brother's face. Cody nodded as his body tensed up. "Now that's being brave." Zack said with a smile. "You didn't scream once that deserves a reward." Zack said leaned down and kissed Cody on the lips.

He then moved down and kissed Cody's neck and worked his way down to his chest. Cody closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Zack's back and slid his fingertips up and down his brother's bare back. Zack then worked his kisses down all the way to his brother's stomach. He then slowly worked his way back up to Cody's neck and then across to his lips. He intimately locked lips with Cody placing his lips on Cody's bottom lip and Cody's on his brother's top lip.

Zack pulled away from Cody and looked at him and stood up. He held out his hand for Cody to grab so he could lift him up and see if he could walk with the braces he had made. Cody grabbed Zack's hand and he gently pulled his brother to his feet.

"Let's see if you can walk." Zack said releasing Cody's hand.

Cody placed one foot out in front of him and took the other one and placed it in front of the other foot. Zack backed up a little bit to get Cody to walk towards him. Zack held out his arms motioning for Cody to come towards him.

"Come on walk towards me." Zack said.

Cody began to place one foot in front of the other and walked over to Zack. Cody walked over to Zack and stopped in front of him. Zack smiled and wrapped his arms around Cody's neck and hugged him. Cody wrapped his arms around Zack and hugged him back.

"Now tell me the truth." Zack said looking at Cody as he pulled away. "Did that hurt you at all?" He asked his voice taking a serious tone.

Cody shook his head, "No." He replied with a smile. "Thank you Zack." He said hugging him again.

"You're welcome." Zack said hugging him back. "Well, the dirt bike is ancient history now. If we plan to get to Boston anytime soon we should start walking." He said pulling away from Cody and walking towards the fence.

"Zack." Cody called. Zack stopped and turned around to look at Cody.

"What?" He asked kindly walking back towards him.

"I'm hungry." Cody replied, "I really need something to eat."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Zack said walking towards the back porch of the people's house. "When I was over here earlier I saw that these people had a refrigerator on the back porch.

"Zack, you can't go into those people's house." Cody said as he watched his brother open the door to the back porch.

"Looks like I already am." He said through the screen on the back porch.

Zack walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. He looked inside and saw some chicken in a box and pulled it out. He also noticed some sodas. He pulled out a couple of those too and closed the refrigerator door he then saw a couple flashlights lying on the washer and picked those up too and then walked off the porch.

"Here I got some chicken and sodas. I also found some flashlights for us to use when we begin to walk again." He said opening the box of chicken that had twenty-four pieces. "The chicken should last us for a couple weeks." Zack said as he and Cody began to eat real food, which they haven't in almost four days.

When they finished Zack shut the box and stood up. He then helped Cody up and handed him a flashlight. Zack began to walk off and Cody followed slowly behind. Zack waited for Cody to get out the people's backyard and shut the gate.

"Come one lets get out of here." Zack whispered as he wrapped his arm around Cody's waist and walked him to the road.

They got back onto the road and began to walk down the street as they continued their long journey home.

"Cody I want you to keep the flashlight in front of us and keep your eyes peeled for signs leading us to Boston." He said, "And I'll keep the flashlight on the ground so we can see where we are going."

"Okay." Cody replied as he flashed his flashlight ahead of them and looked out for signs.


	14. Chapter 13: Back Home

**A/N: Thanks for all the good reviews ignoring the rude one I got. I guess one bad review out of 46 is pretty good. Well, anyway I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Well, here is the new chapter the chapter right before I bring this story to a close. **

**Chapter 13**

**Back Home**

Zack and Cody have been walking now for several days. They have been out of New Ashford for three days. They knew that they had to be nearing Boston really soon. Evening was starting to roll in and Zack spotted a cemetery in the distance. Zack quickly stopped walking and a smile came across his face.

"Cody." He said starring down the road at the cemetery. "Look."

Cody walked up beside Zack and stood next to him. He then spotted what Zack saw the cemetery in the distance. Cody looked at his brother and smiled. Zack then turned to face Cody and smiled back.

"Are we home?" Cody asked turning back towards the cemetery.

Zack looked up at a sign that was standing a few feet in front of them. He read the sign and didn't take his eyes off of the sign. He then grabbed his brother's arm and started to gently pull at it.

"What?" Cody asked looking at Zack.

"Read the sign." He said.

Cody looked in the direction Zack was looking at saw the sign that he was reading. Cody smiled and grabbed his brother and hugged him. Zack wrapped his arms around Cody and hugged him back.

"Oh my God, we're home." Cody said with a smile as he and Zack pulled away. "Finally." He said running down the street towards the cemetery. Zack smiled and ran after Cody.

"Well, we're on the outskirts of Boston." Zack said as he caught up with Cody, "Well, you said you wanted to visit mom." He said as they walked into the cemetery.

Zack and Cody began to walk down the rock path through the cemetery. They looked around trying to find their mother's grave. Cody abruptly stopped as he saw his mother's grave. He stared at it a moment and the tears began to burn his eyes. He slowly began to walk towards the grave and dropped to his knees.

Zack stood a few feet back and watched as his brother dropped to his knees. He stepped forward a little bit to make sure he was okay. Cody sat down on his knees and stared at his mother's grave. He couldn't really read what the headstone said his vision blurred by tears.

"I never thought things would get so bad with you not being around." Cody said his voice shaky as he tried not to cry. "Ever since we lost you mom nothing good has happened. Life has only gotten worse." He said as the tears slowly began to roll down his cheeks. "I miss having you around mom." He said closing his eyes. "When you were around everyone was happy and life was great." He said reopening his eyes. "I miss you mom." He whispered as he blinked and released fresh tears down his cheeks.

Zack stepped up beside his brother and looked down at him. Cody slowly turned his head to his left and looked up at Zack. Cody slowly stood up and looked back at his mother's grave and back to Zack. Zack saw the worried expression on Cody's face.

"Cody, what's wrong?" Zack asked reaching out to touch his brother's face.

Cody grabbed a hold of Zack's arms and pushed them down away from his face. Zack gave Cody a suspicious look. Zack stepped closer to Cody and tried again to touch his face.

"Zack, no." Cody said backing away from him. "I don't think this is right." He nervously said.

"What's not right?" Zack asked slightly annoyed as he continued to eye his brother suspiciously.

"Us." Cody answered back. "Our relationship. I don't think it's right." He said looking at Zack.

Zack was silent for a minute. He didn't know how to react to what Cody just said. He was speechless. He looked at Cody his eyes wide in shock and his mouth slightly opened. He couldn't believe what was just said. Zack stepped forward towards Cody.

"What are you trying to say?" Zack asked getting upset, "Are you saying we should break up?" He asked the expression on his face turning angry.

"Yes." Cody said becoming panicky, "I mean no. I don't know." He said as tears began to roll down his face again.

"Cody, what's wrong?" Zack asked, "You were fine and happy with our relationship until we returned home. What's wrong?" He asked.

"How would mom feel?" Cody asked, "You know about us."

Zack sighed softly and walked over to Cody. He picked up his brother's hands and held them in his and looked him in the eyes. Cody looked back at Zack feeling a little uneasy. As Zack continued to hold onto Cody's hands he slowly pulled his brother towards him. He placed Cody's arms around is waist and placed his hands on Cody's warm wet cheeks and stared at him.

"Cody, I'm sure if mom were alive she wouldn't care about our relationship as long as we were happy. If we're happy mom's happy." He whispered looking deeply into Cody's eyes.

"You're right Zack." Cody said with a nod and a smile. "I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk." He said looking disappointed.

"It's okay." Zack replied understandingly, "You were just looking out for the both of us, and that is a good thing that never deserves an apology." He said with a smile.

Cody looked up from the ground to Zack who smiled at him. Cody smiled back and wrapped his arms tighter around Zack's waist and laid his head down on his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes as he hugged his brother.

Zack smiled to himself and placed his arms around Cody's back and held the back of his brother's head in his hands. He then placed his head on top of Cody's and closed his eyes as he hugged his brother back.

"Zack, how is it you make every situation we fall into better?" Cody asked still hugging him.

Zack smiled to himself again, "I guess it's my older brother instincts kicking in so I make sure nothing happens to you." He said rubbing the back of Cody's head.

Cody pulled away and released his grip around his brother's waist and looked at him. Zack looked back at him caringly with a sweet smile.

"Zack, I don't know where'd I be or who I'd be without out." Cody said not taking his eyes away from his brother's eyes. "You're the light of the sun by day and the light of the moon by night. You are the joy and happiness in my life. After all the shit we've been through the only reason I look forward to another day is because I know that you're going to be there. I know that may sound lame, but it's the truth Zack. You are my everything." He said his eyes glassy as the tears started to build.

Zack stood there a moment in silence and looked at Cody. He was speechless he didn't know what to tell him. Anything that came into mind sounded so minute and incomparable to what Cody had said.

"Cody, that wasn't lame." Zack replied finally finding his voice again. "Just hearing what you just said to me was like winning the lottery. Except I choose you over money anytime. I love you Cody." He said pulling Cody into another embrace.

Cody wrapped his arms around Zack and hugged him back. Zack quickly pulled away from Cody and leaned in towards him and locked lips with him for a deep intimate kiss. After a minute they slowly pulled away and opened their eyes and smiled.

"So, I guess we're still together?" Zack asked looking at Cody with an unsure expression across his face.

Cody nodded, "Yeah." He said with a smile. "As long as we're happy mom is happy."

"Good." Zack replied with a sigh of relief. "I was scared I lost you for a minute." He said.

"Never." Cody said, "Our love is perpetual. Everlasting." He said with smile.

Zack smiled back and pulled his brother into another embrace and held onto him tight. Cody wrapped his arms around Zack's waist and laid his head down upon his brother's shoulder. Zack kissed the top of his brother's head and placed his hand on the back of Cody's head. He held onto Cody a moment before laying his head down on top of his brother's. He closed his eyes and held onto Cody tight. He was making sure he didn't lose Cody.

"Come on." He said pulling away from Cody. "We got to find a place to stay." He said grabbing Cody's hand.

They started walking down the rock path out of the cemetery hand in hand. That was a first. Cody felt a weird tingling sensation in his body as Zack continued to hold his hand and lead him out of the cemetery.

**A/N: I know the chapter is really short compared to my other ones, but the story is coming to an end. The next chapter I write is going to be more like an epilogue. It'll probably be is short as this if not shorter. Well I hope you like the story and I'll put the ending up sometime tomorrow and I can post up my new story which I can't stop saying how excited I am about it. Anyway look out for the ending to this story and the beginning on my new story _Water on a Burning Bridge. _Remember to review. :) **


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay guys here it is. The closing to my story. As much as I hate to bring this story to a close I have to. I have had so much fun writing this story. There aren't enough words in the world to explain how much I loved writing this story. It has been a blast. I hope you liked it I tried to make it the best I could. I mean this was my first slash fan fiction ever so I hope I did a good job. Well, anyway here is the epilogue and the closing to my story. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please remember to read and review. **

**Epilogue**

Night had fell upon Boston as Zack and Cody left the cemetery. They began to slowly walk down the narrow ill-lit street as they began to find their way back into town. They walked through small neighborhoods and some of the main streets of Boston as they made their way back into downtown Boston.

They walked out of a small neighborhood and saw a bunch of lights glittering in the distance. That just had to be downtown Boston they figured. So they began to walk towards the lights flickering in the distance.

As Zack and Cody continued to walk they saw the downtown skyscrapers and knew they were almost home. Zack and Cody looked at each other and smiled. They continued to inch closer to downtown and the signs on the front on the skyscrapers came into view.

Zack and Cody immediately recognized their old home the Tipton Hotel. They looked at each other again and smiled. Still holding hands Zack and Cody began to run towards the Tipton. They stopped running as soon as they arrived at the front of the building.

"You ready?" Zack asked Cody as they stood in front of the revolving door. Cody nodded and smiled at Zack.

"Yeah, let's do it." He said.

Zack smiled and the two walked into the revolving door and pushed their way through. As soon as they stepped in the guests around them began to pull away and give them dirty looks. Zack and Cody looked at each other and shrugged they had no idea why people were looking at them so oddly.

The boys turned from the guests and looked down at themselves. They then noticed why they were being stared at so funny. They were both shirtless and the shorts they were wearing were ripped up and dirty. Also Cody's cuts were visible where the crazy man continuously whipped him, and he still had the braces on his legs.

"Oh my God!" One woman gasped as she looked at the boys in shock. She covered her mouth she was in too much shock to move.

Mr. Moseby looked up from his front desk and saw the boys standing in the middle of the lobby. He dropped his pen as he looked at them. His eyes wide in shock and mouth open. He was just as speechless and shocked as the rest of the guests.

"Boys?" He asked as he slowly walked from behind his desk towards them. He stood in front of them and looked at all of their wounds.

"Hey Mr. Moseby." Cody quietly responded as he felt the embarrassment inside him build.

"What happened?" Mr. Moseby asked. "I thought you boys were put into a home." He said.

"We were." Zack replied, "We had to get out of there though."

"We were a joke to the people there." Cody added, "They picked on us, abused us and almost everything else you can think of they did to us." He said.

"Stay right here." Mr. Moseby said walking off for a moment.

Mr. Moseby walked over to his assistant manager and told him to take over a moment. After that he walked into his office and pulled out a key to one of the vacant hotel rooms. He closed his office door and walked back over to Zack and Cody.

"Come on." Mr. Moseby said walking towards the elevator.

Zack and Cody followed him to the elevator and stepped inside. Mr. Moseby let the doors close and pressed the button to take them to the fifteenth floor. The elevator beeped and the doors opened and Mr. Moseby and the boys walked to the room that he had a key too. He opened the door and let them inside and he followed behind them and shut the door.

"Now, I want you two to go get cleaned up and I'm going to make you something to eat. You two look like you haven't had a decent meal in a few weeks." He said walking over to the stove. "When you're done with that I want you to tell me everything that happened to you boys." He said.

Zack and Cody nodded and walked to the closet and pulled out a robe. Zack let Cody get a shower before he did. He sat on the couch and waited for Cody to get done. While dinner was cooking Mr. Moseby walked to the closet and pulled out a first aid kit to cleanse Cody's wounds again.

Cody finished and Zack walked in behind him. Mr. Moseby looked over his shoulder and saw Cody walking towards the dinner table. He turned to heat on the stove to low while he walked over to his first aid kit and opened it.

"Cody, I want you to sit down." Mr. Moseby said, "I'm going to clean your wounds." He said.

Cody nodded and sat down in the chair. He pulled his arms out of the robe revealing all of the cuts from the crazy man. He closed his eyes tightly as the sting from the peroxide burned his wounds. About thirty minutes later Mr. Moseby finished cleaning the wounds and Cody pulled his robe back over his arms. A moment later Zack walked out of the bathroom.

Dinner was finished and Mr. Moseby placed it down in front of Zack and Cody. He sat down in front of them and watched as they inhaled it. It seemed to him that they ate it whole. They were finished eating in ten minutes. He was shocked. He got up and took their plates and brought them some hot chocolate and sat back down in front of them.

"Okay, I want you to tell me what happened." He said, "When you two walked in I couldn't believe my eyes."

"Well, it all started when we were sent to Willington's Home for Boys. Our first day they started picking at us. Teasing us about everything only because we looked a little different than they did." Zack said.

"Yeah, we thought that it would stop. We thought that they were just picking on us because we were new and that it would all just stop soon after they got used to us. It didn't it only got worse. Really all we had was each other." Cody said adding on to Zack's statement.

"A lot of things happened while we were there. We found out soon enough that the guys weren't just picking on us because we were new it's because they literally hated us. Which I don't understand why. We never did anything to them." Zack said getting frustrated.

"What kind of things happened?" Mr. Moseby asked looking at both boys.

Zack and Cody looked at each other a moment. They weren't too comfortable in telling Mr. Moseby all that happened. Zack gave Cody a don't say anything look. Cody looked at Mr. Moseby who looked like he actually cared and wanted to help them.

"Well." Cody began. Zack looked at him and his eyes got big. "What happened was that one-day after gym class the boys ganged up on us and beat us up. Beating us to where we could barely move." He said looking at Mr. Moseby.

"Why didn't you report them?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Oh, that's not the worst of it." Cody said, "When the guys finally quit beating us the two biggest bullies in the building Tony and Patrick took their turn at torturing us. Tony and Patrick picked me and Zack up and tossed us in a bathroom stall and." Cody trailed of becoming nervous.

"And what?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"They raped us Mr. Moseby." Zack said finishing the statement for Cody before he started crying.

"They what?" Mr. Moseby exclaimed. "And you still didn't report them!" He yelled.

Zack and Cody shook their heads. Mr. Moseby couldn't believe what he just heard. Zack laid his head on the table and let the tears fall.

"We couldn't Mr. Moseby." Cody said, "The teachers and administration didn't like us either." He said.

"Report them to the police is what I meant." Mr. Moseby said.

"No." Cody whispered shaking his head.

"Then explain to me the cuts all over your body." Mr. Moseby said.

"Well" Cody began, "Zack and I ran away from the school to get out of there and we stumbled into the wrong person's property. He was a crazy man that had machetes, swords and all other sorts of weapons. He found Zack and I in his barn and began to beat us with is whip." He said as he saw everything playing back in his head like a movie. It all haunted him.

"What happened to your legs?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Zack, stole the crazy man's dirt bike and wrecked it. I was sitting in the side cart and when Zack wrecked it the side cart that I was in broke of and rammed into a tree bending it all up." He said.

"That's it boys I'm taking you down to the Police Department and you're going to tell them exactly what you just told me." Mr. Moseby said, "People like what you just told me about do not deserve to walk freely." He said, "First thing tomorrow morning I'm taking you to the police department." He said, "Tonight though I'm taking you both to the hospital." He said. "Come on."

Zack and Cody followed Mr. Moseby out of the hotel and to his car. He drove them up to the emergency room. He registered both Zack and Cody to get checked out. As he got them registered they placed Cody in a wheelchair so he could stay off of his wounded legs. The nurse took both Zack and Cody in at the same time. Mr. Moseby waited patiently in the lobby waiting on the doctor to bring out some results. Mr. Moseby looked up and saw a doctor walking towards him.

"Mr. Moseby?" The doctor asked walking towards him.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Are you like a guardian to the boys?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Their mother passed away a not to long ago and I kind of kept an eye on them until they were sent to a home for boys." Mr. Moseby explained.

"I'm sorry to here about their mother." The doctor said, "Well, I got the results from their tests." He said handing Mr. Moseby the folder. "Zack's test came out good. We didn't find anything wrong. Which is a really good thing when it comes to rape victims. The only things we found were just a few cuts that needed a few stitches nothing big. So Zack is good to go. I'm going to be releasing him to you in a minute." He explained.

Mr. Moseby nodded and looked through the folder. He closed the folder back and looked back up at the doctor.

"What about Cody?" He asked handing the folder back to the doctor.

"Cody's tests came out good as well. Just like Zack we didn't find anything which is excellent. Just like his brother there were a few cuts that needed to be stitched up. His back and stomach where all of the other cuts needed to be cleaned out and stitched up. We are still waiting on the results from his leg x-rays and as soon as they come in I'll let you know and I'll release him." He said with a smile and walked off.

Mr. Moseby turned around and walked towards the chairs in the lobby and waited for Zack. A few minutes later Zack walked out of the doors and started walking towards Mr. Moseby. He sat next to Mr. Moseby and looked at him.

"Where's Cody?" He asked.

"He's still waiting on his leg x-rays." Mr. Moseby said.

Another thirty minutes passed and the doctor returned to Mr. Moseby carrying a big envelope. Mr. Moseby and Zack stood up and walked towards the doctor and met him half way.

"Well, we got his results." The doctor said, "We noticed someone popped the bones back into place, which is good only for temporary use. He shouldn't have walked on them the way he did that can cause big problems. So what we did is we popped the bone in both legs back out and placed a cast on them so it could heal properly. Also we put him in wheelchair only until his legs are healed and he is able to walk again. Which if he's a quick healer should be maybe a month or so." The doctor explained, "The nurse is with him now getting him placed in the wheelchair. As soon as that is done you guys are free to go. You have a good night." The doctor said with a smile and walked back down the hall.

The next day came and Mr. Moseby took the boys down to the police department. They explained to the cops their stories and what happened to them. They didn't know the name of the crazy person so they made a description of him and the lady drew it out. They did the same with Patrick and Tony since they didn't know the last names of the guys.

After a couple of days the cops found a few guys that fit the description Zack and Cody gave. They called the boys in so they could point them out. They pointed out the guys that caused them so much trouble.

The boys won all three court cases. All three of the guys that caused them so much trouble were placed under arrest and escorted out. They watched as Tony, Patrick and the other guy were escorted out. As each guy passed the twins they gave them dirty looks.

Mr. Moseby rented out a suite for the boys to stay in. It was the same suite they were in the night they told Mr. Moseby everything. It was room 1540 on the fifteenth floor. They got to meet the new singing act at the Tipton that now lived in their old suite. She was a nice lady. She was like another mother to them. She would visit them. Make them home cooked dinners and desserts. In the afternoon after school they would go to her suite for an afternoon snack and get help with homework. The boys had really grown to love her as if she were their mother.

The boys also came out to Mr. Moseby and told him about the both of them. Which surprisingly he took quite well. He claimed he understood how a relationship developed between them. After all the shit they had gone through he knew all they really had was each other to lean on.

As you read a couple paragraphs ago the boys are back in school. Mr. Moseby took it upon himself to get the boys back in school. He enrolled them in their old school. The boys were excited about going back to their old school. Zack rejoined the basketball team and actually became captain. Cody was elected as class president and quickly became top of his class again.

The boy's relationship never ended. The school and their friends quickly found out about their little secret. Although the school found out about their relationship with each other it never changed how they felt about the boys. They still liked the boys for who they were. It never affected Zack's leadership on the basketball team. He was still captain and everyone on the team respected him just as they did before they found out, and it never ruined Cody's chances of being class president. He still won the election by a few pages of tallies.

Knowing the school didn't care about their relationship they were quite open in public. They didn't hesitate to kiss, hug, hold hands or anything like that around campus. That really became noticeable at one of Zack's basketball game.

The buzzer was five seconds from going off and ending the game. Cody began to count down the seconds in his head until the game ended. Zack's team was winning by 20 points. There was just no possible way the other team would be able to catch up.

The buzzer went off and the game ended. Everyone began to crowd the bleachers getting ready to go. Cody got up and ran down the stairs of the bleachers. He climbed over the railing and jumped to the floor and into Zack's arms almost knocking them both to the floor.

"Whoa there." Zack said with a smile. "Someone is excited." He said still holding on to Cody.

"Yeah, you just won the game." Cody replied, "Congratulations." He said with smile.

Zack noticed that the other team was staring at them. They were giving the boys weird looks. Zack flashed them a sly smile. He then looked back at Cody.

"Cody, I think we have an audience." He said still hanging onto that sly smile. "You wanna give them a show?" He asked.

"Yeah." Cody replied, "We don't care what they think." He said.

"I agree." Zack said walking them to the middle of the court. "It's show time." He said with a smile and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist. Cody smiled back and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck. Zack looked past Cody a little bit and noticed that the other team was staring harder and giving them even more dirty looks. He smiled a little and looked back to Cody. "Ready?" He asked.

"Let's do this." Cody responded.

Zack leaned in and Cody met him half way. They closed their eyes as their lips locked. The other team quickly stopped and their mouths dropped open in shock as they saw Zack and Cody kissing in the middle of the court and they heard the school cheer them on.

"That is disgusting." One guy said as he looked from the crowd to the boys.

"What kind of sick twisted school would cheer something like that on?" Another guy said watching the school cheer Zack and Cody on.

"What kind of coach would let a queer be the team captain?" Another guy said looking at the coach who was writing something down on his clipboard.

"Better yet what kind of coach would even let a queer on the team?" Another guy said looking at the boys continue to kiss in the middle of the court.

What the team didn't know is that Zack and Cody heard everything that they said. Zack and Cody pulled away and smiled at each other. The other team had no idea that Zack and Cody had this all planned out. They turned away from each other and looked at the school.

"GO GET THEM!" The boys yelled at the same time.

The students in the gym ran off the bleachers and began to run after the other team. The team saw the stampede of students running towards them. The team stopped chatting amongst themselves and ran out of the gym screaming. Zack and Cody looked at each other and laughed.

"I think we did well." Zack said with a smile.

"Of course." Cody agreed. "You don't talk about us and get away with it." He said. "Especially when it comes to our relationship."

"Yeah." Zack agreed looking at Cody, "Come here." He said pulling his brother into his arms and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Cody smiled and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck. Zack smiled back and leaned in towards him and once again locked lips with his brother for a longer more intimate kiss. They pulled away and looked at each other a moment.

"Come on." Zack said, "I'm sure they caught the team by now." He said with a smile.

Zack wrapped his arm around Cody's waist and they walked out of the gym towards the crowd of people standing around the team's school bus. They stopped at the gym doorway and watched as the bus rocked from side to side. Zack and Cody looked at each other and laughed and ran towards the bus.

**A/N: Well there you go the conclusion to my story. It actually came out longer than I expected. It's probably one of my longest chapters ever. Anyway I hope you liked the ending. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Oh and also look out for my new story _Water on a Burning Bridge _it should be up sometime tomorrow or tomorrow night. **


End file.
